New Bad Girl in Town: Observations of a TDB
by Warbird
Summary: A rewrite of a story by Wilhelmina Vandom.  A retelling of the series with Will dealing with problems of addiction and emotional abandonment.  Enter an original character who reluctantly helps despite only wanting to look on as WITCH fulfills their duty.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer 1:** I do not own the W.I.T.C.H. series.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do not own the Serenity series. I haven't even read the issue New Bad Girl in Town

**Disclaimer 3:** This story was originally written by the writer Wilhelmina Vandom.  
>I do not have WV's permission to rewrite her story as she has been offline for years.<br>If WV has a problem with my retelling of this story, WV is welcomed to contact me.

Lastly, because I don't know where WV was going with this story I've decided to make this a sort of crossover with an original character of mine that only exists in crossovers. He doesn't really have his own storyline but he does have an intricate backstory. Some of you my find him interesting, other may hate him due to his attitude, his eccentric personality, his excessive power, his unusual weaknesses and failings or maybe because he tends to ramble and name drop. Oh and one final disclaimer.

**Disclaimer 4:** I do not own any copyrighted or trademarked material that my character may refer to, be it literature, music, movie, tv show, anime or manga.

****New Bad Girl in Town: Observations of a TDB****

**Chapter 1**

Irma yawned as she meet up with her three friends not quite awake and ready to face the torture that is the Sheffield Institute. It was as much a high school as any other, meaning it felt like attending an insane asylum eight hours a day.

"Well it's about time Irma." Said Cornelia Hale, the tall blonde that was awake as she was impatient waiting for her friends. Irma merely waved in annoyance that she could be so awake on a Monday morning. Though Cornelia paled in comparison to their Chinese friend Hay Lin who was abound with energy.

"Did you hear, did you hear?" Hay Lin squealed excitedly, "We have a new student starting today! I can hardly wait to meet them. What do you guys think they'll be like."

"That's… *YAWN* … That's great Hay Lin," Taranee said sleepily, "but I can't image what they'll be like until I'm *YAWN* conscious." Irma was thankful to have a friend that supported the fact that it was perfectly normal to be tired before school.

As the girl made their way to the school's main entrance they notice a red headed girl pushing her way though the crowds of students and shoving past a couple that had been standing right by the door. Their cries for an apology were meet with the redhead simply flipping them off over her shoulder as she otherwise ignored them.

"I wonder if Elyon is here yet." Cornelia asked aloud as she looked for any signs of her closest friend. She gave a small sigh of worry before she masked her concerns with a look of indifference. The other girls knew she didn't like to show signs of emotional weakness, but, Irma couldn't help but think that this habit of hers made seem like a bitch. Though really, having known "Corny" all her life, Irma knew she was at most half-a-bitch.

The girls made it into the entrance hall and noticed that same redhead from before looking around in confusion as students milled around her. As Taranee took a step towards the redhead as Cornelia spoke out one of her unnecessary thoughtless comments.

"Geeze, what is she wearing? Does she shop at the Salvation Army or are those just the only clothes that got thrown away during the weekend."

Obviously hearing the comment the redhead turned toward the girls momentarily revealing a look of hurt and shame before casting a hateful glare at Cornelia. All but Cornelia seemed to notice how truly angry the girl was as she gripped the straps of her backpack so hard her fist shook.

"Ah, Miss Vandom I presume." Mrs. Knickerbocker asked arriving from her office and greeting the redhead. "I've been expecting you."

"Whatever." The girl grumbled, "just call me Will, OK?"

"All right then, Will, if you would please come with me we can provide you with locker number and schedule." Mrs. Knickerbocker said, "As I told your mother over the phone, we will also provide you with some secondhand textbooks for the year.

"Like I'm even gonna use them." Will mumbled as she cast her eyes down not realizing that Irma had spotted a look of pain and defeat in Will's brown eyes.

"Sheesh, rude much?" Cornelia grumbled as she stuck her nose up, walking away from the redhead not caring if she heard her.

"Gee, I don't know, why don't you tell us since you're clearly an expert." Irma replied following after her.

"I'll see you guys later." Hay Lin said as she turned to follow Mrs. Knickerbocker into the office, but was stopped by Taranee.

"Hay Lin, you're not actually planning to spy on them, are you?" Taranee said in surprise, trying to look into Hay Lin's averting eyes.

"O-of course not! I wasn't planning on spying on them; I'm just helping out in the office this semester." Hay Lin explained. She had volunteered to run errands for the faculty being the caring, helpful, girl that she was. Like Taranee, people saw her as a teacher's pet, but, really she just couldn't help lending a hand when she felt someone needed. Whereas Cornelia and Irma could barely pay attention in class and at most offer their silence during lectures.

"Of course you weren't planning to spy," Taranee said with a smirk, "just try not to get caught."

"Don't worry, I won't!" Hay Lin chirped before she blushed realizing she just confessed and hurried off to the office. When Hay Lin entered the office she found it to be empty. She also noticed that the door to Knickerbocker's office was ajar and quickly decided to take a peek at the new girl. Inside she saw the redhead leaning back in her chair across from Principal Knickerbocker who was looking through the thickest file she had ever seen.

"I believe that every student deserves a chance Miss Vandom." Miss Knickerbocker said as she rubbed her temples with her middle and index fingers. "You, however, have already blown your second, third, and FOURTH chances! I am offering you one more chance, one last chance, Miss Vandom. We here at the Sheffield Institute are the last school in this state that still considers accepting you as a student. Not surprising considering your reputation. That being said, please note that I will be watching you Miss Vandom and if I catch you screwing up this last chance of yours I'll expel you so fast it'll make your head spin.

"Well that sounds like fun, let give that a try, shall we?" Will replied, crossing her arms and leaning further back, "SCREW YOU!"

"MISS VANDOM!" Mrs. Knickerbocker nearly yelled with a raised voiced and slammed her hands upon her desk. "Do you really intend to get expelled on you first day?"

"Don't even bother trying, Hay Lin." Ms. Parker said to Hay Lin as she entered the office. "That girl is nothing but trouble. She been kicked out of multiple schools, caught drinking, doing drugs and driving not only without a license but while under the influence. One more arrest, and they'll try her as an adult and send her away for a long time."

"W-well, maybe she just needs a friend? Someone will keep her out of trouble." Hay Lin suggested as she backed away from the principal's office and started to prepare the coffee.

"I know you mean well honey, but the only thing that'll convince her to stay out of trouble is a stint in juvenile hall, if not prison. I'm afraid she's a lost cause." Ms. Parker answered sadly, "I can't say I've ever seen anyone as screwed up as her, except perhaps in a made-for-tv movie. And even those didn't have a happy ending."

"May she's just lonely or something. I still think a good friend can make all the difference in the world." Hay Lin proclaimed, looking back at the office.

'_She can't be that bad.'_ Hay Lin thought look back at the principal's door. _'Heatherfield's such a nice town and I'm sure with the right friend she can turn her life around.'_

"I'll take care of the coffee honey," Ms. Parker said as she to a notepad and began writing, "You had better get to class."

"But I still have to read the announcements." Hay Lin said urgently.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we've had complaints from parents about students being more that a little late to classes." Ms. Parker explained, "I'm afraid we won't be having student assistants this semester. Mrs. Knickerbocker or I will be making the announcements this semester."

Principal Knickerbocker's door slammed open as the redhead storm out with her arms and backpack loaded with textbooks.

"Stupid school." Will growled as she stomped past Hay Lin and Ms. Parker and walked off into the hallway, ignoring Knickerbockers protest about her behavior. "Stupid books, stupid teachers," Will continued as she pushed past several students in the hall, "Stupid dorks!"

"See sweetie," Ms. Parker said with a sigh, "Nothing but trouble." She then handed Hay Lin the note she had written, "Here is an excuse in case your tardy, now hurry off to class."

Hay Lin sighed as she hurried out of the office to her locker.

WITCH

* * *

><p>The girls saw Hay Lin enter Mr. Collins' History class with an excuse for her tardiness before taking her seat next to Irma. Irma thought it was strange that Ms. Parker had made the announcements moments before Hay Lin walked in.<p>

"What happened Hay-Hay" Irma whispered to Hay Lin.

"There aren't gonna be any student assistants this semester because of some grouchy rents." Hay Lin grumbled, as she pulled out her school supplies for class.

"Well that sucks, I was hoping you might overhear some juicy gossip this term." Irma said as she saw the redhead from before enter the class. She gave Mr. Collins a couple slips of paper, one was clearly her class schedule and the other, Irma guessed, was a tardy excuse.

"Well class, looks like we have a new student." Mr. Collins said, "This is Wilhelmina Vandom."

"Will." The redhead grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Collins asked as he blinked in confusion.

"What are you deaf, I said Will. My name is Will, stow that Wilhelmina crap." Will said cause Mr. Collins to recoil is shock from Will's abrupt response.

"Well Will, would you like to tell the class a little bit about yourself?" Mr. Collins asked trying to regain his composure.

"Sure, I already hate this school, its teachers, its students and I can't wait to get out of this place." Will answered as she walked over to the only empty seat in class right next to Irma. Mr. Collins opened and closed his mouth several, but failed to think of anything to chastise Will for such rude behavior.

"I'm going to cut you some slack this time Miss Vandom, because it's your first day here, know that if you keep this attitude up I will have sent to detention afterschool." Mr. Collins said finally staring at the redhead. Other student also looked over at her, including one carrot top names Uriah whose look of approval was not only for her attitude but for physical assets.

"As if I care," Will replied staring back at her new teacher. Mr. Collins returned to his desk and began gathering some papers.

"Okay class; please pass up last night's homework." Mr. Collins requested as he replaced each stock of homework for an equal number stapled handouts.

"I had intended this as a study aid that we'd start together in preparation for our next test." Mr. Collins explained. "But I'd like to have a better understanding of where our new student is, so I hope you're all prepared for what is now a pop quiz.

Nearly the entire class gave off a collective groan before glaring at the new redhead who was to blame for this quiz.

Will sat sheepishly at her desk suddenly very self-conscious as her classmates stared at her. She had tried to act tough hope it would earn her some measure of respect, or at least scare a few people from mess with her. But clearly it had backfire as no one respected her attitude or feared her, but rather they hated her just as everyone else hated her.

WITCH

* * *

><p>Hay Lin jumped a little when Cornelia slammed her tray down onto the cafeteria table. Clearly she was upset about something, but whatever it was Hay Lin knew she was only exploding like this because Elyon was absent.<p>

"Aww, what's wrong Corny, something got your goat." Irma joked looking at Cornelia's reaction. "Perhaps, say, a five foot ninety eight pound redhead?"

"I just can't believe HER!" Cornelia spat out losing her composure in front of her fellow students. "I mean, can you guys believe her. And that stupid quiz, if only she just keep her mouth shut. If I failed that quiz I'll…errrgh."

"Calm down Corny it not that big a deal." Irma replied, "If anyone should be upset it me, I'm pretty sure I bombed it. What the two of you, Hay-hay, Taranee?"

"I pretty sure I passed but I doubt I got higher than a B on it." Taranee said reasonably.

"Why are we worried," Hay-Lin said optimistically "quizzes are like what, ten percent of our final grade. So what if we didn't get our usual grade it's probably one maybe two points off our final grade. I'm sure I'll pass with a decent grade."

"I'll be right back!" Hay Lin chirped, as she noticed the redhead Irma had mentioned stepping into the lunch line and decided to try reaching out to the new girl. Hay Lin had had two classes with the girl Will and had taken notice of something most ignored. As angry and rude as Will acted, something laid beneath the surface. A sadness and loneliness than Hay Lin refused to leave alone.

"Where are you going?" Taranee asked watching her friend make her way back to the lunch line.

"I'm off to make a new friend." Hay Lin replied back as she continued one her way.

"Hi Will," Hay Lin greeted as pleasantly as she could.

"What do you want?" Will asked angrily, glaring at Hay Lin. Hay Lin recoiled at the redhead reaction, surprised that a simple hello would warrant such aggression.

"Well… I was…" Hay Lin stuttered before composing herself, "I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place after school. My family owns The Silver Dragon, a Chinese restaurant, and my friends and I sometime hang out there to eat and study. My grandma makes the best almond cookies."

Will was surprise at the invitation and started to crack a smile, but immediately hardened her expression and restored her glare with her big brown eyes.

"Screw You!" Will snapped, hurting Hay Lin's feelings. "Did you really think I'd believe you wanted to be friends with me? What's the joke does your family really own a restaurant? Is there even such a place as The Silver Dragon? Maybe you expect me to show up and find no ones even hear of you, or maybe I'll meet at one of the tables where you pretend you don't know me or that I'm harassing you and get me thrown out! You think that's funny?"

"No! I'm serious Will. Listen why don't you join us after getting some food and I'll introduce you to my friends." Hay Lin said pointing over to her friends who were shocked at what they were seeing. "I'm sure we'll get along and then we'll get together at The Silver Dragon."

"Whatever" Will sighed as her expression softening but not looking very hopeful, "I guess I'll think about it."

"Great, I'll be waiting for you." Hay Lin exclaimed with a grin before hurrying back to the table was Will went up to get her lunch. Sitting back down at the Hay Lin failed to notice Cornelia's angry glare.

"What was that about?" Taranee asked, a little shocked at Hay Lin's behavior. Hay Lin's always been the friendliest of the group, but she usually shied away from confrontation. She couldn't believe Hay Lin had actually talked to the new girl who had done nothing but badmouth everything and everyone at school.

"I offered to be her friend." Hay Lin explained to her three friends who each sported a look of surprise. She looked up to see Will walking there way and smiled as she said "I asked her to come hang out with us tonight."

"Ugh, you invited the new girl? Cornelia yelled in disgust as Will walked up behind her. Will was clearly upset at the comment and looked at the blonde girl.

"Hey Will, have a seat and meet the girls." Hay Lin said hoping the redhead was still willing to get them a chance.

"Why would I want to seat with losers like you?" Will asked as she walked away to the nearest empty table she could find.

"Wow, great job Corny." Irma said, a little angry with her. Irma didn't blame Cornelia that much since the classes she shared with Will had taught her that the redhead was not easy to get along with. Still she did hate the fact that Cornelia wouldn't even give her a chance.

"What! How was I supposed to know that the freak was right behind us?" Cornelia scoffed. Hay Lin immediately went after Will, tray in hand glare at Cornelia. The girl watch in surprise as Hay Lin made her way over to Will's table and sat with her.

"What the hell do you want?" Will snarled, "Not done making fun of the crack whore?"

"Will please, you aren't a crack whore. And I'm sorry for what Cornelia said?" Hay Lin said sadly, reaching form Will's hand only for her to yank it away.

"Don't give me that bullshit, I saw you in the office this morning. I bet you took a look at my file and shared it with all your prissy little friends." Will argued, "Probably had a good laugh over what you found. Well guess what princess, I don't care what you think. I don't need you and I sure as hell don't need them so fuck off."

"Wh-wh-what? Wait Will." Hay Lin stuttered as Will gather her stuff and left the table and her half eaten tray of food.

"I know your type, pretending to be kind and generous waiting stab me in the back for a laugh." Will called back, "I've had enough of people like you, so just leave me alone or I'll beat the hell out of you."

Hay Lin watched in shock as Will stormed out of the cafeteria. As hurt as Hay Lin was for being chewed out by the redhead she was certain that she saw tears welling up in her eyes. Now more than ever she was certain that this lonely girl needed someone no matter how much she denied it.

WITCH

* * *

><p>Will stormed out of the cafeteria, refusing to listen to anymore of that scrawny Chinese bitch's lies. Part of Will actually wanted to believe that girl, and against her better judgment intended to join them for lunch.<p>

'_I can't believe I almost fell for it.'_ Will thought pissed not only at the lies but at her self for believing them for even an instant.

Stalking through the halls she tried to shove the thoughts from her mind as she burst out an exit and into the yard. As she continued aimlessly she noticed a familiar smell. Following the scent around a nearby equipment shed she found the boys hanging out sharing a smoke. There where three boys, actually, two heavyset boys leaning against the shed across a scrawny, spiky haired carrot top with an acne problem sitting on a crate.

They each had a bottle of beer from a six-pack next to the carrot top, the sight of which made Will incredible thirsty. But what really have Will's attention was the joint that they were passing around.

"Heeeyyy, Red," called out the carrot top, as he pulled out another bottle of beer.

"Come on over, names Uriah meet Kurt and Laurent, but we call him Clubber." Uriah said pointing out his friends. "Gotta say girl, I loved the tude you showed in class. Play your cards right and maybe you can be my girl."

"As if you Sonic wannabe." Will said reaching out to take the joint from Uriah, who pulled it out of her reach an took the opportunity to put his around her waist and pull her by his side.

"Aww, don't be mean babe. I know you want it. And I know you need what we got, ain't that right guys?" Uriah said with a smirk at his friends.

"Yeah," Kurt responded "we got anything you could want, we got joints, beer, liquor, coke, and we can even get you heroine and crack if you want."

"We can definitely get you crack. My cousin from your old school told me that you love the stuff." Clubber followed up.

Will's eyes started to sting and not just from the smoke, but from the thought of what they knew about her from Clubber's cousin.

"That's right babe, Clubber's cousin told us all about you. We know you're more than willing to do anything for this." Uriah laughed as he let go of Will and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small sandwich bag with what looked like a few off white chucks of rock. "In fact, you'd be willing screw our brains out for a single piece of this stuff."

Will whimpered as her eyes locked on the baggie of crack, her eyes starting to water as she felt herself weakening. She wanted it so badly, she needed it after going without it for so long. She decide to give up drugs after everything that she had been through, but after today she desperately wanted to get stoned and forget everything.

"Come on Red, show us if that's your natural hair color." Uriah smiled, standing up and pushing Will against the wall and started kissing her, letting his hands roaming around her body, then under her shirt.

Will stood there with her eyes shut tight as tears started falling. Was she willing to do this again? She had promised herself that she'd never let this happen again, but hated everything about today and thought she was ready to break her promise. But was it really worth it? Was this all she was now? Could she go thought this again, knowing where it would lead?

"No," Will whimper, "st-stop it."

"I said stop!" Will yelled pushing Uriah away, "I don't want it and I don't want you!"

"Oh, we'll see about that." Uriah laughed as his friend came up from behind him. Kurt and Clubber each grabbed an arm and pinned Will to the wall. Will struggled to get free but the beefy boys were far too strong to break free from. As she tried to kick Uriah away and the boys holding her, Kurt and Clubber managed to grab a leg lifted her off the ground spread eagle.

"Please don't!" Will cried, tears falling faster than ever, "Let me go, don't do this. Please I'm begging you, don't do this to me!"

"Come on baby, this ain't anything you've never done before." Uriah said stepping up to Will for another kiss. Uriah began groping Will with his hands making their way to her butt and gave them a rough squeeze as he grinded he hard-on against her.

"Help! Someone help me!" Will called out as Uriah pulled away. With a gesture Clubber slid his hand from her arm to around her head and over her mouth, silencing Will's cries.

"Thanks Clubber." Uriah said as he pulled out his bag of crack again and held right in front of Will's eyes. "Calm down Will. If you just quit struggling we'll share a piece with you. Whadaya say, you want some don't cha?"

Will stopped struggling as she started at the baggie. She slowly shook her head "no" but look in her eyes told Uriah she'd be less willful for that little promise. Uriah dropped the baggie and unbuttoned his pants, pleased with how things were turning out. Will began struggling again as Uriah reached for the button on her jeans, but with the energy of someone who was ready to admit defeat.

As Uriah undid Will's button, *CRACK* Uriah fell to the ground grabbing his head with a groan and looked up curious as to what happened.

Standing next to Kurt was a boy about their age, fourteen maybe fifteen, looking down at Uriah with a stern look in his eyes. No one knew where he came from, they had all been so focused on restraining Will they had failed to see someone else join them by the shed.

Will looked up at the boy who had stuck Uriah down. The boy seemed about average height, with a medium build, in his jeans and t-shirt. His stern eyes, casted down at Uriah, were the deepest blue that Will had ever seen. But one odd thing about him stood out much more than his blue eyes and that was his hair. Despite clearly being her age the boy had grey hair, unusually shiny grey hair like spun silver. The boy's stern eyes soften as they meet Will's but immediate turn cold as he cast hard stares at Kurt and Clubber.

"Well now, this is an unpleasant situation." The grey haired boy said in a cold voice, "You boys wanna put the young lady down, before I have to beat you guys down."

"Bet you think you're tough don't you, blindsiding me" Uriah said as he got back up a little woozy. "Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson." Uriah lunged with punch and proceeded to swing wildly at the newcomer.

The boy easily dodged the first punch and was now blocking every punch Uriah threw with ease. The boy stared at Uriah as though he was studying him, not even paying attention to the attacks he was deflecting. Finally with a bored sigh the boy put both his hands behind his back and took an opening, taking a step toward Uriah he leaned to one side dodged another punch, which passed within an inch of his head, and then lunged forward.

*BAM* Uriah went down again with his hands on his face, a little blood trickling down between his fingers. Uriah looked up and with even more anger in his eyes.

"Please, just stay down so this can just end." The boy said wiping a small spot of blood from his forehead which was slightly sore from the impact.

Uriah refused to give in and stood back up continued the fight. Blocking only a couple more swings the boy, he decided to end this quickly and punched Uriah just beneath his ribcage, knocking the wind out of Uriah who collapsed in a fetal position where he remained.

Seeing Uriah go down both Kurt and Clubber drop Will to the ground with a thud. They then began attacking the boy who again dodged and blocked everything they had. They backed the boy near the wall of the shed Kurt and Clubber threw simultaneous punches to the boy's face, who simply bent back and let their fists sail over his head. In that moment the boy reached forward with both hands and grabbing both Kurt and Clubber's shoulders and pulled hard.

With that boy not only pulled himself upright but threw his assailants further off balance leading them both to crash head first into the wall and were both knocked unconscious.

The boy looked at Kurt and Clubber's prone bodies then over to Uriah who seemed to have passed out. He then looked over the redhead on the ground who sat a couple of feet from the baggie of drugs. Will's hands kept reaching for then pulling away from the baggie as the girl was clearly debating whether or not to take it.

He walked over to Will and kneeled down next to next to her who was so preoccupied failed to notice his presence. He grabbed the redhead's wrist as she reached out, yet again, for the bag.

"Now now, this stuff has never done anyone any good." The young boy said in a much kinder voice.

"I-I'm sorry." Will sobbed when her eyes moved from the baggie to her rescuer's eyes. As much as she fought the urge she still wanted the drugs in that bag. A part of her needed to get high, and forget everything that happened and get her mind off of what almost happened. She then looked at the bag in disgust, but part of that disgust was what she felt toward herself.

"Oh God, I almost…" Will continued through the sobs, "I almost let them… oh God I can't believe I…"

"It's okay, it's okay, your alright now" he said softly to Will, "you're going to be alright now. Their not gonna hurt you anymore, and neither is that." The boy pointed to the bag.

"Why don't we just get rid of that crap?" he asked looking in Will's eyes.

"But, I… I need it…" Will sobbed looking back at the bag and her hand that was no longer restrained by the boy own.

"Do you really, honestly?" he asked, "If you really wanted it, really needed it. Wouldn't you have snatched it up and run off long before now? It's poison, garbage, and you know it."

"But… its been my only friend…" Will choked, shaking as she fought the pain and temptation of that little bag with its little rocks. As far as she could remember drugs and alcohol had been her only friends, as well as her worse enemies at the same times. "What am I supposed to do without them? How can I… can I…"

"…dull the pain?" the boy finished with a sigh. "I can't say I'm an expert on friends, but you don't need a friend like this" he said picking up the baggie between his index and middle finger careful not to touch it with his fingertips.

"You need to turn to your real friends and let the people who love and care for you be there without you pushing them away."

"That's a joke!" Will cried, "My whole life is a joke. No one cares about me. I… I don't even care."

"Well I care…" he said kindly, "not that my opinion means much on the whole, but if I can give a rat's ass there's gotta be plenty of other people that genuinely care." He finished nonchalant.

"Is that supposed to be a pep talk?" Will asked surprise at the boy's change in attitude.

"A poorly worded one, yeah." The said boy said standing up and holding out a hand to Will, "The point is, there no one in the world that doesn't have people that care about them. So a cute girl like you will find someone who truly cares, you just need to be willing to give them half a chance."

Will felt a slight blush at his words and took his hand so he could help her up.

'_What is going on?'_ she thought, _'Who is this guy? He shows up out of no where, saves me, act nice to me, and even calls me "cute". This can't be real. This has to be a trick.'_

Trick or not, Will found herself wanting to trust him as she absently held his hand for a few moments after he'd already helped her up before letting go of it. The two of them walked away from the three unconscious boys. Near the front of the shed, the boy dropped the bag of drugs into a trashcan and pick up a cell phone that had been set on a sealed trashcan next to the first.

Will look back at the open can and asked, "You're just going to leave it there?"

"Well, I don't want to be carrying that shit around while I look for a gutter or a toilet to flush it down." the boy replied like it was simple logic.

"You're kinda weird… um… what's your name?" Will asked realizing she had no idea who had saved her.

"What do you mean "kinda"? Huh, well, once you get to know me I'll remove all doubt that I'm definitely weird. Oh, and the names Silverio, Silverio Mizuno, but everyone calls me "Silver" cause of my…" Silver said pointing to a lock of grey hair. "So what's your name?"

"Will," she answered, "Will Vandom. You have an interesting name."

"Suuuuure", Silver said looking Will up and down. Will suddenly became self conscious of her body as Silver checked her out.

"You said your names Will?" Silver asked having finished observing her figure.

"Yes"

"Okay, why not." Silver accepting that a girl would be named "Will". "So Will, you might want to consider buttoning yourself up."

Will was confused at this statement until she looked down at herself. While she was still zipped up, her pants were still unbuttoned, from Uriah's attack, and had sled down her hips a little, revealing the top of her pink panties. Will quickly pulled up her pants and buttoned them with a blush of embarrassment that turned into a deeper blush of anger as she noticed Silver smirking.

"You think that's funny, you pervert!" Will shouted. "Hope you enjoyed that, cause you won't be see my underwear ever again. I'm not a whore! I'll never do anything like that ever again."

"Thought never crossed my mind. I know you're not a whore. You're clearly a recovering crack head."

"Don't call me that!"

"Recovering pot head?"

"Or that!"

"Drug addict?"

"STOP…CALLING… ME… NAMES!" Wll shouted with her fists clenched tightly.

"I don't do drugs… any more… ok. So… so stop calling me those things." Will said with a shaky voice that revealed the hurt that she felt was greater that her anger.

"Sorry about that." Silver apologized, "I wasn't really trying to upset you. It's just my nature to piss people off. I joke without thinking about how it would hurt. If you forgive me, I'll promise not call you any names like that."

"You promise?" Will replied hoping he really was sorry.

"Yes, I promise not to call you "crack head", "pot head", "druggie", "Drinky McSmack-Shot."", Silver ended, miming the last name by pretending to drink from a flask then slapping two fingers against the inside of his elbow looking for a vein.

Will just stared at Silver with a look of confusion.

"What?" Silver replied to her gaze, "I couldn't recall any joke names for alcoholics or heroine junkies, ahh "junkie" I won't call you that either."

"You're right. You are DEFINITELY weird. That name is so stupid I think I'd be too confused to be mad." Will said, her anger nearly forgotten. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Silver asked.

"I've known you, not even five minutes and I've been scared, calmed, upset, angered, confused, and settled all over again." Will was surprised to find herself smiling at the emotional rollercoaster this strange guy had just put her through. "How can you affect me like this?"

"I don't know. It's probably just your withdrawal."

"No it's not withdrawal." Will said suddenly remembering the crack Silver dropped in the trash. She looked by the way they came and was surprised that she didn't have the slightest desire to go back for it.

"You have the weirdest effect on me, Silver." Will said turning back to him.

"You mean aside from pissing you off? That is weird, but I'm betting that just temporary, Wilhelmina."

"Don't call me that!" Will said feeling her anger returning, "And how did you know my name?"

"Yes, got it one try." Silver said, more to himself before answering, "Well, I figured Will was a nickname for Wilma, Willow, or most embarrassing in my opinion, Wilhelmina." He said ending with a smirk.

"Fine, but don't call me that. My name is Will, ok, just Will."

"Naw, I don't think I can agree to that Wilhelmina." He argued with a smile, "I think I've conceded enough for you today, unless you'd like to bring "crack head" back into play, Wilhelmina."

"No, you jerk! You promised not to call me that and no one gets to call me "Wilhelmina!"" Will shouted.

"Okay, okay, I'll keep my promise and I'll stop calling you "Wilhelmina"…

"Good." Will said with a sigh

"… for now." Silver finished.

"Aaaaah." Will growled, "You sure you're not trying to piss me off on purpose!"

"Positive," Silver smiled, "if I was actively trying to piss you off I wouldn't be walking within an arm's length of you."

Will took a few breathes and calmed down again as her clenched fists began to loosen. She continued to walk by Silver wondering why she hadn't even tried to punch him. Even if he was stronger that her, how can she let him get away with everything he said with nothing but a half-assed sorry and a stupid smile.

"You've gotten rather quiet." Silver said breaking the silence while he checked his watch. "If you're giving me the silence treatment it's kind of a waste of time. It looks like the lunch period is almost over, so you should head to class. I should probably get going too."

"Oh, right I forgot." Will replied remembering they were at school. "Um, what class do you have next? Maybe will see each other in class."

"Maybe, but not today since I don't have a schedule yet."

"What, you're not a student here?"

"As of a couple oh hours ago, yeah." Silver answered, "But the principal said my schedule wouldn't be ready until tomorrow morning. I'm just trying to familiarize myself with the school. Good thing too since I that's how I stumbled upon you."

"Oh, so then I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Will said surprising herself with how hopeful she felt at the idea.

"Yeah, I hope to see you tomorrow too. Maybe you you'll have made a real friend by then." Silver smile warmly.

"I was wondering if I already had."

"Really, who?"

"Well, I thought maybe, we might be friends." Will answered, "After what you've done for me, you're the actually the nicest person I've meet today."

"You want to be my friend?" Silver asked with surprise, "Gawd damn, you're desperate!"

"Fuck you!" Will screamed then turned to walk away.

"Hold up, wait." Silver quickly said grabbing Will and turning her around. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Whatever, just forget I said anything and stay away from me." Will said trying not to cry.

"No, no, listen you don't get why you're better off without an asshole like me." Silver tried to explain.

"I think I know why I'm better off not having an asshole like you for a friend you bastard." Will spat out in anger. "I can't believe I even bother to ask. You think you're better than me? You think you're too good to for the crack whore."

"No, I'm the one not good enough to have you as a friend."

"Bullshit, I'm not stupid! Don't think you can just lie to me like this." Will continued to shout, "I don't care if you did save me I'm not going to forgive you just for a few empty words so just leave me alone."

"Please just listen to me. I didn't mean to insult you. I honestly would like to be your friend." Silver argued, "But like I said I'm a jackass. I've never had friends before either, not real ones. The closest things I've ever had to friends are good-term associates."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Will said confused at what he was trying to say.

"Associates, you know, someone you know but don't have a strong relationship with." Silver defined, "Their not a friend or an enemy, just someone you casually know like a classmate you never talk to, or someone on the street you nod to occasionally but don't even know their name."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Will repeated, upset that she even bothered to let try to explain.

"What I'm saying is, I'm not use to being close to people emotionally. I tick people off so often most people don't want to deal with me. Most people keep their distance, even bad-term associates that hate me, can't be bothered to mess with me, preferring we just stay out of each others lives."

"So, people don't like you and stay out of you way. At least they don't pick on you." Will said still confused how this was supposed to explain himself.

"I can handle people picking on me, I can handle be ignored, I can't handle people caring about me and expecting me to care about them in return."

"So you're just selfish."

"No, well yeah, but that not it. Even with good-term associates there's a separation that makes having friends… strange."

"Strange? You think having friends is strange?" Will asked still trying to make sense of what he was saying. "You were the one who said I should turn to real friend and now you're saying it strange to have friends."

"I'm not saying it's strange to have friends. It's just strange to even think about ME having friends. You know what the difference is between a friend and a good-term associate is?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Then I'll tell you." Silver started, "A real friend genuinely cares about you and is willing to put up with your problems to help you through them. When you really need them, they'll put your happiness before their own. An associate, a good one, will put up with you as long as it benefits them. They'll work with you, they'll help you out, together you achieve objectives, goals, but the moment you're more trouble than you're worth. They will sell your ass out!"

"And I'm okay with that, I don't want my problems to be a burden to them," Silver paused looking into Will's eyes, "or to you."

"So… what, you think you're protecting me saying we can't be friends?" Will asked still unsure why Silver refused to be her friend.

"I'm…I'm more trouble than I'm worth Will." Silver summed up, "I don't want to go into it but believe me I wouldn't be a good friend to you, or anyone. But I'm sure you'll find better friends than me if you give people a chance."

"Trust me, it's not like you could find a worse friend than me." Silver said with a smirk like he was a hold back a laugh to a stupid joke.

"Trust you? I trusted you a couple minutes ago and you made me feel like an idiot." Will said shocked that he would ask such a thing. "If someone as alone as you doesn't want to be friends with me than what friends will I ever find?"

"I never said I didn't want to be you friend, I just said _you_ would be better off without a friend like me." Silver pointed out, "That's the difference between a couple of friendless fools like ourselves. You deserves friends, I don't. You'll have people that'll love being with you, and I'll keeping pissing people off."

"That's such B.S., so if you're done now I have to go now." Will said refusing to let him get to her again as she started to walk away again.

"Actually I'm not quite done yet there one more thing I'd like to say."

"What!" Will called back.

"I know you probably won't believe me when I say this," Silver stared, "since you're almost as paranoid and cynical as I usually am, but please believe me when I say you really are special Will."

Will immediately turned around and slapped Silver hard on the face. "Don't you dare, don't you dare and pull that "everyone's special" crap on me."

"I'm not talking about everyone Will, I'm talking about you." Silver said ignoring his sore cheek. "I have good instincts Will, and I've always trusted them. And my instincts tell me you really are special. You're standing at the heart of something important Will, and I intend to find out what. I wanna know what makes you so special, and what destiny that lies ahead of you is."

"Whatever, I just don't want to see you ever again." Will said walking off to class.

Silver sighed looking at Will walking away before he turned away to leave. As Silver reached the entrance to the campus he turned and looked toward the building were Will had gone to, then turned to the far side of the school were they left the drugs and three unconscious boys.

"Something's going to happen soon." Silver said thinking out loud with a serious look on his face, "It's not big, but it could still be problematic. Especially to Will, I'm sure of it. Maybe I shouldn't leave just yet."

"Eh, I probably have time for a bite to eat." Silver said with a shrug in a tone like he hadn't a care in the world. With that he walked off campus in search of a decent restaurant.

WITCH

* * *

><p>Will's day became rather mundane after her lunch period. Her science teacher had, surprisingly, forgiven her for being late because it was her first day. Part of his lecture had actually been fairly interesting to her, but the rest had left her bored as she usually was in class. She passed the time flipping through the pages of her textbook look at the topics the class would be covering this year and she wonder what she might actually learn about before she was kicked out. The best part of the class was that it actually got Will's mind off of everything that happened during lunch.<p>

Math class, being her worst subject, was uneventful and not worth the effort so Will managed to hide behind her book and sleep through the period with a thankfully dreamless nap. She awoke just before the bell and left the class apparently getting away with her rest leaving Missus Rudolph none the wiser.

English class, however, turned out to be as dull most classes were, leaving Will to think back to all her new painful memories. The girls that had messed with her, pretending they might want to be friends. The jerk who had toyed with her feelings, trying to make her feel special only to leave her feeling as worthless as ever. Those few kind words he had for her were just lies, a trick to try and get into her pants.

And worst of all, she thought about Uriah and his friends and what they had almost done to her. She couldn't believe that those punks knew about what she had done at her old school. Worse than that, they knew her weakness was crack. They tried to exchange those white rocks for sex. But what she hated most about what happened was that part of her wanted that crack, and she wanted to give in to their demands even if it meant having just one piece. It had taken all her willpower not to give in to their desires or to run off with that bag after that _jerk_ came to save her.

What happened next had taken her by surprise, though she should have expected it. Even if no one had stopped them, it wouldn't have been the first time she had been raped. The kind of people she'd hung out with were all too eager to encourage her drinking and drug abuse waiting for the moment when they could force themselves on her. Too many times she'd either given in to their aggressive advances or else found her alone in bed with the knowledge that she'd been violated the night before, often with the bruises to prove it.

Almost as painful as the rape itself, was the shame she felt the following mornings and the taunts from the people that heard the rumors and bragging from her numerous "lovers" as they repeatedly told her "once a crackwhore always a crackwhore." Everyday she struggled trying to prove them wrong only for the allure of her addictions to overpower her resolve.

The only thing in her life to be thankful for was the fact that she had avoided contracting any diseases or getting pregnant. The news was the only solace she had as the police had her checked the last time they had arrested her.

"Okay class," the teacher announced to her class, "I would like you all to take out a sheet of paper and for the next fifteen minutes write a poem describing how you are feeling."

Will didn't have the slightest interest in writing a poem, especially not one about her feelings after everything that had happened to day. Then an idea crossed her mind that would not only piss of her teacher but just might get her in enough trouble to get here expelled. As much as Will wanted to change, she hated this school and wanted to get out. The plan seemed to simple to her, once she got expelled she could try getting a GED then, hopefully, get away from everyone, find a job and start a new life were no one would hurt her anymore. The only one in the world that she would miss would be her mom, but given how distant they'd become, running away would really wouldn't effect their current relationship.

Just as she started writing out the dirtiest limerick she could remember, there was a knock at the door. The teacher went out into the hall for a few minutes, all the while Will just sat looking at the door with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The teacher came back into the class room with a grim expression on her face.

"Miss Vandom, please gather your things go to the Principal's office" the teacher said with a disgusted glare that betrayed her calm tone. Will quickly gathered her books and belongings and hurried out of the room to escape her teacher's glare. Will stepped out into the hallway and found Mrs. Knickerbocker waiting for her along with Officer Tom Lair, her parole officer.

"Hello again Will," Tom greeted with a stern look, "we're going to need you to come with us. We have some questions about you trying to sell drugs and soliciting sex to several of your fellow classmates.

'_This can be happening!'_ Will thought hearing the accusation. She was the victim here, she had nearly been raped yet she was being blamed. It was almost exactly like at her last school when her teacher learned the details of her reputations and forced himself on her. When people found out he claimed that she had seduced him and blackmailed him for money to pay for her addiction.

"These allegations had better not be true Miss Vandom." Mrs. Knickerbocker said angrily for she and the officer led the redhead down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>:

**Well, here is the rewrite of the first chapter. I'd like to point out that this story and the original version by W.V. is essentially meant to be the W.I.T.C.H. series altered mainly by a change in Will Vandom's personality and backstory.**

**Of course my version includes the original character Silver. Silver wants to be nothing but an outside observer but can't seem to stay as distant as he should be.**

**Please read and review. **

**First time readers let me know what you think of the story so far. **

**Those of you that read the original, please tell me what you think of the changes.**

**Finally, please let me know what you think of my O.C. Silver.**

**You're free to burn me in the reviews so go ahead and vent anything you don't like about this story as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the W.I.T.C.H. series.**

**New Bad Girl in Town: Observations of a TDB**

**Chapter 2**

Will couldn't believer her luck, which had to be the worst luck anyone had ever had to deal with. Here she was actually hoping to get kicked out of school, certain that if you could get people to leave her alone she could make things work for her. Now, she was sitting outside the Principal's office worrying about being sent to juvie or even prison. She already had two big strikes against her and if this went to court she was likely to be tried as an adult. What she hated more than what was coming was how this started. None of this was here fault, she was being blamed by the real culprits and as usual she was the one people assumed the worse of.

Looking up from her seat, she looked across the office lobby at Uriah and his friends. The carrot top had a smirk across his face despite the fact that he had a dark bruise on the side of his head and over the bridge of his nose with some bloody tissue sticking out of one nostril. She knew she was screwed and had no way of getting out of this situation. There was no one to stand up for her, no one who really cared what happened to her. She pulled her knees to her chest and took deep breathes fighting back the tears and trying not to sob.

"Miss Vandom," Officer Tom Lair said returning from the office, "does you mother have another number we can contact her at? She hasn't answered any of our calls."

"No." Will sighed, wondering why they even bother to pretending they were trying to learn the truth. She was sure they had already marked her down as guilty.

"Then I guess we'll just wait until she returns our calls then." Tom said shaking his head and turned his attention to the three boys. "Now, do you want to tell me what happened again?"

"Yeah," Uriah started with a straight face trying to look like an innocent victim, "red over there was trying to sell us that stuff in the baggie. I don't know what it was but I was sure it was bad stuff and we refused to buy it. Then she said that if we didn't have money, that we could pay her with…" Uriah then spoke with a hushed tone. "…with sex."

"It was disgusting!" Uriah spoke out aloud again.

"I'm sure it was young man." Tom said as he turned back to Will, "So, do you have anything to add at this point?

"They were the ones trying to sell it to me!" Will snapped angrily at the unsure face of her parole officer, "You know about me Lair, I don't deal, I was a user not a dealer." Will sighed, "What's the use, you aren't going to believe me."

"I've gotten hold of the boys' parents and they should be here shortly." Mrs. Knickerbocker said coming out of her office. She glared at the students present but softened as she looked at Will. She hated the situation that her students were involved in.

She found it a little unbelievable that Uriah and his friend could be completely innocent, but she had no reason to even consider that the boys had ever been involved with drugs. They may have been poor students, and troublemakers, but the worst they had ever been involved in was a single arrest for vandalism after they'd been caught tagging at the mall.

Will may have had a large record against, but something about the situation seem off to Mrs. Knickerbocker. She knew Will wanted out of this school, but to sell drug on her first day. The situation just didn't make sense to her. See look down at the redhead and wondered if she really was this determined to throwaway her last chance.

"I hope you know, Miss Vandom, that we have a zero tolerance policy for drugs at this school." Mr.s Knicerbocker explained, "If it turns out that this really is you bag of drugs you will get more than you wished for."

"Gee, thanks for the heads up." Will grumbled, not bothering to look at the principal and the worried look she wore.

"Mrs. Knickerbocker we were going over the events with the boys again, if you have any question for them?" Tom asked Mrs. Knickerbocker.

"No, please continue." She replied

"Okay boys, after you were propositioned for sex in exchanged for drugs, what happened next?"

"Well," Uriah answered, "we refused. We weren't interested in her and we'd never use whatever that stuff was. After that she called out to someone and this weird looking guy with white hair came out of nowhere."

"Did you say white hair?" Mrs. Knickerbocker asked.

Will gasped remembering about Silver, the only other person that knew what really happened. But he was gone, and after every thing she said to him, she doubted that he'd stand up for her.

"Yeah," Uriah continued, "he must have been her hired muscle cause next then we knew started beating us up while red just laughed. It was terrible; Kurt and Clubber probably have concussions and look what he did to me." Uriah pointed to his injured temple and nose then lifted up his shirt revealing a deep dark bruise, about the size of a fist, at the top of his stomach.

"Did you get the boy's name?" Tom asked.

"No, he beat us without saying a word. Why don't you ask her?"

Tom turned to Will and asked, "Will can you tell us anything about this white haired boy, such as his name."

Will sat there wondering if she should bother. She hated that jerk, but the fact was he knew what they did and had saved her from being raped. Telling them about Silver might help her or just get him in trouble. Though the thought of getting him in trouble, after hurting her feelings, was appealing she still didn't want to see him again.

"Will, was it Silverio Mizuno that beat the boys up?" Mrs. Knickerbocker asked.

Will had a shocked looked on her face hearing his name.

"Silverio Mizuno? Who is that Mrs. Knickerbocker?" Tom asked

"He's a new student, who enrolled in our school earlier this morning." Mrs. Knickerbocker explained, "I find it difficult to believe that he could have gotten involved in this a few short hours later. However it seems unlikely that there would be two young men with white hair on campus"

"Silverio Mizuno, are you sure that's his name? It seems unusually, like it was made up."

"That seems made up to you? What about Seymour Butts, or Adolph Oliver Bush, or John Jacob Jinglehimer Schmidt?"

Everyone turn to the new voice that had just entered the room. There, closing the door behind him was then a grey haired boy looking at the scene in front of him. Uriah and his friends were on one side, Will on the other, with Principal Knickerbocker and a police officer in the middle.

"That's him," Uriah yelled, "that's the guy that beat us up. He's the one Will told to attack us."

"Whatever," Silver said casually then turned turn to the principal, "Anyway Mrs. Knickerbocker, I know you said to pick it up tomorrow but I was wondering if you might have my schedule ready."

"Mr. Mizuno what are you still doing here?" Mrs. Knickerbocker asked.

"Oh, well I decided to familiarize myself with the school and went for a walk, then I grab a bite to eat, came back for another look around and just as I was about to leave I thought "I wonder if they've got my schedule ready for tomorrow?" and here I am."

"Excuse young man," Tom said, "I have a few questions for you. These boys say that you beat them up. Is that true… Silverio was it?"

Silver took a quick look at the boys and said, "They do look familiar, particularly that nose it looks like my handy work."

The principal and the officer were surprised to hear him confess so casually.

"Mr. Mizuno, are you aware that we do not tolerate violence in this school?" Mrs. Knickerbocker asked clearly anger at his lax attitude toward the situation.

"I figured as much, but I don't tolerate rapist so one of us was gonna end up disappointed." Silver argued calmly.

"Excuse me; are you saying you beat the boys up for raping someone?" Tom asked

"He's lying!" Uriah yelled, "We didn't do anything, he just beat us up for no reason!"

"Mr. Mizuno would you like to tell us what happened this afternoon between Miss Vandom and these boys?" Mrs. Knickerbocker asked.

"Hmm…" Silver mumbled.

Will, looking up at Silver, sat tensely wondering what he would say. Would he tell them what really happened even after what she said or just sell her out and blame everything on her like everyone else did.

"Gotta say my memories pretty good with information that I've read and researched," Silver revealed as he reached into his pocket, "but events involving my personal life are usually kinda fuzzy. Things like what I had for breakfast, or lunch, or if I remembered to lock the door before leaving home."

"Wait," Silver suddenly looked confused with his eyes darting around from one point of the ceiling to another, as he pulled out a cell phone and began pushing some buttons, "did I remember to lock up this morning?"

"Son focus," Tom requested, "do you remember what happened with these boys."

"Vaguely, but this is fairly accurate." Silver answered as he held out his cell to both Mrs. Knickerbocker and Officer Lair.

On the screen they could clearly see Will being held against a wall by Kurt and Clubber as Will was kicking and screaming for help. The video continued with Kurt and Clubber lifting Will off the ground and spreading her legs in front of Uriah. Uriah began molesting Will against her will when the angle of the video change as though the camera phone was being lowered and set on a platform, positioned to capture the rest of the event without its operator.

After Uriah pulled away from Will he held up a plastic baggie in front of her and offer to share it's contains. The picture was too small to identify the white contains of the bag but both the Principal and the officer recognized the bag as the same bag, containing crack, sitting on top of a desk behind them.

As Uriah dropped the bag a new person stepped into the scene casually walking up to the group completely unnoticed. The grey haired youth in video was already standing next to them when Uriah finished unbuttoning his pant and reached for Will. The new boy lifted his knee off to his side then whipped his foot over his head in an arc bring it back down right into Uriah's temple.

The video continued to show Silver beating up Uriah, Kurt, and Clubber with ease. It then reveals Silver consoling Will who had been struggle with NOT picking up the bag of drugs. Finally it showed Silver and will leaving together as Silver dropped the bag into a trashcan in front of the camera before picking up the camera phone and stopping the recording.

Mrs. Knickerbocker and Officer Lair now knew the truth and had evidence to prove that Will was innocent and that Uriah and his friend had tried to rape Will while they were in possession of illegal drugs. Tom took the cell and began playing the video again and showed it to the boys.

"Do you boys have anything to say about this?" Tom asked

"That's a fake!" Uriah cried, "That guy must have faked that video, we didn't do anything?"

"So he faked a video of the three of you wearing the same clothes you're wearing now in just two hours, with flawless quality?" Tom questioned, "You're actually going to deny that this is really the three of you in this video and that that those drugs are not yours?"

"Of course that's not us and we'd never even touch that stuff." Uriah responded.

"Really, then why are the only fingerprints on the bag yours Uriah?"

Everyone turned to the door to find a female officer walking in carrying a small box. That she set on the desk next to the baggie and greeted Tom.

"Officer Lair, we already finished running the fingerprints we pulled off the baggie." The new officer explained, "Since we had all four of these kids on file the boys didn't take long. Like I said all the prints are the carrot top's. We've even done a search of boys' lockers, in addition to the Vandom girl's. They were clean except for Uriah's which had this."

She removed the lid from the box exposing a collection of drugs and small bottles of liquor.

Will looked on in both shock and longing at all the drugs in the box. All the pain drugs had caused her and she still couldn't help wanting more. She recognized almost everything they had, weed, coke, methamphetamines, pills, both uppers and downers, some roofies, she even saw a few hits of ecstasy. The last time she had ecstasy the party had seemed amazing, but the morning after had been the lowest point of her life.

She had no memory how she gotten into bed but the worst part was that she didn't wake up alone as usual. Instead she found not one, not two but three guys in bed with her along with two more guys passed out on the floor and yet another boy who had just finished getting dressed. He had just smiled evilly at her as he left without a single word. Will sat there, cover in the dried seed of her unknown lovers, and cried longer that she had ever done before in her life, hoping, wishing and praying that she would never, ever, remember what had happened that night.

Yet, even remembering the tears she shed, and the shame she had felt, and the promise she made to herself, she just couldn't help wishing she could have that entire box for herself. She wrung her hands trying to keep from reaching for the box, but everything around seemed to fade away as see stared at the drugs.

"Well boys," Tom spoke glaring at the boys, "the evidence points to you. You sure you want to stick to your story or are you ready to come clean."

"I just can't believe this." Mrs. Knickerbocker said to the policewoman, "This school had never had a drug problem, certainly nothing _this_ serious." She had been so sure that the worst that had ever happened on her campus were suspensions for cheating on exams or expulsions for students that had been involved in fights one too many times. The sight of that box of drugs had been more than just little unsettling

"Sometimes stuff like this is so well hidden that it never gets found out." The officer explained.

While everyone was distracted Silver noticed the way Will was staring at the box of drugs. Standing next to Will he held his hand an inch from her face and *SNAP!*

Will snapped out of her daze and glared at Silver just as everyone else did the same.

Silver just stood there snapping his fingers repeatedly in a steady beat with head tilted and his eyes stare off into space. Taking notice of everyone staring at him he stopped. His eye darted between the adults and the hand he had been snapping with.

"Excuse me, was this bother you guys? Sorry, my mind just wondered off to a scene from West Side Story."

They all just ignored his outburst and turned back to the boys. All except Will who stared at Silver and rubbed her ear which had been irritated by the loud snap next to her head. She wanted so say something to him but couldn't think any words to use. She turned back to the box of drugs on the desk only look back to Silver. The desire for drugs had passed again, as her mind was now preoccupied with Silver.

She just couldn't figure him out. This was the second time he'd saved her, fourth if she counted him stopping her from giving in to her urges to take the drugs. Why did he bother helping her? Why didn't he just walk away when he had the chance? Why bother recording the attack when, if shown, revealed him assaulting Uriah and his friends? If Silver really didn't even want to consider her a friend, what could motivate him to go out of his way to help her so much?

"So," Silver sat on the bench next to Will, "How's your day been so far?"

Will turned away and tried scooting away for him only to find she was already at the end of the bench.

"Sure, it been far from perfect but it wasn't all bad right?"

"I don't want to talk to you." Will replied refuse to face him.

"Alright, I'll just interpret you reactions then." Silver leaned forward and looked closely at Will from her head, to her hands and feet.

"How were your classes?" Will turned her head further away. Silver leaned further trying to keep Will's eyes in view.

"Ah, didn't like them much. Well they can't have all been bad, one must have been almost interesting." Will's eye twitch toward Silver then away again.

"So there was one you like. Which was it, P.E., social studies, math, science…" Will twitched again, "wait was that for math or science? Both good classes, favorites of mine back when I was… Anyway doesn't that prove that today hasn't been all bad?

Will turned to Silver, recognizing that he had just stopped himself from letting something slip. He already knew she was and addict, and a victim of attempted rape. What did he have to hide from her? What right did he have to hide anything when he already knew the worst of her?

"We didn't do anything!" Uriah insisted to the interrogation, "My father's a lawyer and when he gets here you're all going to be in trouble for accusing us of all this. Just wait, you'll all be out of your jobs and we'll sue you for everything you have!"

"Really?" Tom said skeptically, "What about you two to boys. Do you share the same confidence in Uriah's father? Will he be defending the two of you as well?"

"Wha… but we didn't do anything." Kurt replied sheepishly.

"Didn't do anything?" the female officer said, "Boys we have witnesses, video evidence of you assaulting that girl, helping your friend to violate her, and I'm willing to bet that this box of drug will implicate the two in drug possession once we've dust these for prints."

"So what will it be boys," Tom continued, "confess now and we'll go easy on you boys, or let this go to trial where I have no doubt you'll be convicted and face serious jail time for these crimes."

"Just keep you mouths shut and let my dad handle this." Uriah ordered.

"Forget you Uriah!" Kurt said standing up to Uriah. "It was all Uriah's idea we didn't know what he was doing at first. He asked us to "invest" some money and he'd pay us back double. When we found out he said he'd make sure we got in trouble to if we said anything. Right Clubber?"

Clubber nodded in agreement.

"You backstabbing bastards" Uriah said standing only to be pushed back down into his sit by Tom.

"You stay put young man until you're told otherwise." Tom chastised Uriah, "Kurt would you and Clubber be willing to testify in court about what happened today and where the drugs came from?

"Um, sure," Kurt said, "He got it from some guy called Crazy Horse."

"Crazy Horse, in this some kind of joke?" the female officer asked.

"No I'm serious, a few months ago we visited Clubber's cousin and he took us to a party. He pointed out this guy, Crazy Horse, told us he was a dealer and that we should stay away from him. Uriah spent the whole party talking with him."

"You actually meet Crazy Horse?" Tom asked, "Would you be willing to identify him as well."

"You've heard of this guy?" the fellow officer asked.

"I've heard rumors of Crazy Horse. He deals in other towns but no one knows who he is. Some say he doesn't exist and that it just a group of people using the same name. Either way if you boys are willing to testify and identify your supplier, the D.A. will be willing to commute your sentence. Maybe even get you off if it turns out be the Crazy Horse we've heard rumors about.

"Since your parents are already on there way we'll wait for them before all of us head over to the station and take an official statement from each of you. After that you two boy will be free to go but I imagine we be talking to Uriah and his father for a while."

Tom then turned to Silver, "Mr. Mizuno, was it? We're going to have to confiscate you phone for evidence."

"S'all right," Silver replied, "keep it, in fact when you're done with it destroy it."

"Are you sure, the boys at the precinct can probably download the video and have it returned to you in a couple of days."

"Nah," Silver answered, "I'm furiously paranoid so I don't like to use a cell for longer than a month. Just in case people try tapping my phone or use it to triangulate my location. Isn't it nice how affordable cell phones are nowadays?"

Tom didn't bother answering him. Instead he looked over to Will with an apologetic look. "Miss Vandom, I'd like to extend to you my sincerest apologies."

"Just save it. I know you don't really care. Can I just go now I've had enough of all this crap?"

"Of course, again I really am sorry for what you been through"

"As am I," Mrs. Knickerbocker interjected, with a sad look, "It's almost last bell if you like you're free to head on home."

"Yeah, you probably wish I'd go home for good." Will grumbled standing up and getting her bag.

"You going to be okay, Will?" Silver asked with surprising sympathy.

Will looked at him bitterly but found it hard stay angry the longer she looked him in the eye. Gone was the carefree smirk, the arrogant look, or even his confused glaze she'd seen earlier. Instead she found the serious, concerned look he had when he'd saved her. The same look in his eyes as when he spoke those first kind words to her.

"Mr. Mizuno," Mrs. Knickerbocker spoke gaining his attention, "I'd like to thank you for you help in resolving this unfortunate situation. And thank you for saving Miss Vandom, though know that we expect you to reframe from any more violence.

"Don't mention it, seriously." Silver responded still looking at Will.

Will had the distinct feel that his reply was also meant for her. "Don't mention it," was also meant to mean he wouldn't tell anyone about what happened. The attack, the accusations, even the things the principal and parole officer didn't know about, their talk about drugs, friends, their relationship.

Will started to leave the office, but stopped after opening the door. Looking back at Silver she wanted to forgive him for their fight earlier, and thank him for saving her. She opened her mouth and hesitated not sure what, exactly, to say to him

"Something you need to tell me, _Wilhelmina_?"

In a huff Will left, slamming the door behind her.

"Hehehe," Silver chuckled with a smile, "she's still pissed."

"What was that about?" Mrs. Knickerbocker questioned.

"She really hates it when people use her real name?" Silver said still smiling at her reaction.

"Then why would you say that knowing it was only upset her?" she asked clear upset herself.

"Well, for a second there I though she was gonna thank me for what I've done. That's just unacceptable." Silver stood up turning to the door, "So, unless you have my schedule ready for me, I'll be going for today and I'll pick it up tomorrow.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you about your schedule. I had a chance to go over the results of your placement exam. They are exceedingly high, if you'd like you can enroll into senior classes and join our graduates this year or you can take the advance classes with the students in you age group."

"Eh, I don't really care about the educational value of your classes." Silver said facing her then looking back at the door, "I'm just here cause my parents think I need to learn how to interact with people my own age. Just put me in regular classes I doubt there's anything from me to learn here academically."

"Well," Mrs. Knickerbocker reply indignantly, "I sure you'll find that we have an impressive curriculum that has a few things to teach you even with you impressive scores. And I'm sure you'll manage to make wonderful friends with your fellow students"

"Huh, wha, sorry I zoned out there for a moment." Silver said he still looking at the door. "Friends, yeah, I have a tendency to piss people off so friends aren't high on my priority list. I'd be good keeping most people from wishing ill of me, or at least not trying to beat me up."

"What about Miss Vandom? After all you've done for her; the two of you must be quite close."

"No not exactly…" Silver paused thinking of what to say, "We're just victims of circumstance. Admittedly I'd like to learn more about her but that's more curiosity that an interest in friendship."

'_Crap!'_ Silver thought, _'Why did I say that, it makes sound like a stalker or an obsessive sociopath. If she realizes why I came to Heatherfield it'll just be bring undue attention to me, or worse to them._

"I see," She said in a knowing manner, "well I'm still confident that your time at our school with be enriching socially and intellectually. Come back tomorrow morning, your schedule will be ready by then."

"Cool." Silver said plainly walked out, _'Huh, she didn't seem too weirded out by what I said, that worked out well.'_

Mrs. Knickerbocker headed into her office leaving the police officers to watch the boys as they waited for their parents to arrive. Accessing her computer she printed up a copy of Will's schedule.

"Those two are an interesting pair." Mrs. Knickbocker thought out loud. "Both hesitant to get close to people, both far from enthusiastic in attending classes, but much too involved with each other to ignore one another." She paused considering the idea she had thought up.

"I know it's not my role as principal to play matchmaker," she mused, "but I honestly believe they will be good for each other while they get acclimated to their time here." She started working on Silver's schedule, despite it not being her responsibility, and proceeded to enroll him into any of Will's classes that still had room for him.

WITCH

* * *

><p>She refused to cry, Will was tired of crying and enough was enough. She was walking home as all the events of the last few hours kept running though her head. She had come so close to being severely punished for something that she didn't do. True she was no stranger to being blamed like that, and there was no deny that she had done her share of bad things. The fact was she wasn't innocent, not in any sense of the word, and this sad fact is what made holding back the tear so difficult. As often as she kept trying to tell herself that she wasn't trash, that she was no longer a whore… she just couldn't convince herself of it.<p>

"Damn them…I don't need them" Will growled under her breath. She didn't want to admit that she needed anyone despite the painfully obvious fact that she did. She had needed someone to save her sorry ass today not once but twice. She hated how helpless she felt as that jerk came to her rescue, and angry at how casual he had handle it like it wasn't a big deal. The odd thing was her anger toward him wasn't the same that she felt to the few other people that had supposedly tried to help her. They had only pretended to care, while really wanting to get her out of their hair as quickly as possible.

Silver had been different though, while he'd been a jerk at times, he'd never looked at her in contempt or disgust but with a sincere concern for her well being. He'd tried to be kind to her, consoled her, and talked to her so casually to her the way she'd imagined friends might talk to one another. He'd refused a friendship with her but still he'd been there when she needed him. Despite keeping her at arm's length, did he actually care about her to some degree? Lord knew she desperately needed someone to want to help her, since her own mother hadn't cared enough to try and help her. No, while everyone else had just acted like that wanted to help, this boy, this stranger had instilled, in her, the idea that maybe he really did care about her.

Will was drawn out of her though by a remarkable smell. Looking up she noticed a familiar sign reading, "The Silver Dragon." It was a moment before she realized it was the name of the restaurant that Chinese girl claimed to own. She had nearly forgotten about her after all the terrible things that followed her invitations to hangout. Thinking about it she had also seemed to be sincere, but had been much too kind and perky to be true. After finding her friends talking about her behind her back, she refused to even listen to her apology.

Looking through the window, she wished could go in and get some of the delicious foods the customers were enjoying. Unfortunately she didn't have any money and she didn't want to hear those girls joke about how poor she was or say that she was a piece of trash. Even if it was true, she didn't need to be reminded of it.

Hurrying away, feeling the tears welling up again she only just missed the four girls she'd been thinking of as they arrival at the restaurant. Not long afterward Will made it home and found that her mother wasn't home yet. Checking the time she realized that her mother should still be at work, but doubted that was the case. She was working the third week of her fifth job in six months. Truthfully it was the longest her mother had held a job and figured it wouldn't last much longer. Will wouldn't even be surprised if Susan came home late, drunk after being fired.

Dropping her bag by the door, she kicked off her shoes and made her way to the kitchen as her stomach grumbled again. She was hoping to something decent to eat, preferable something hot for her stomach. Her mother was supposed to go shopping before work this morning, so hopefully she would have some options for her meal. She pulled open the fridge and had finally hit her breaking point, as the tears returned once again. The only things she found in the fridge were half a gallon of milk and three new cases of beer. She couldn't believe what she saw, here she was struggling to quit drinking and her mother not only continued to bring it into the house but brought it in excess. It just wasn't fair, why did she torture her like this?

The tears were already streaming down her cheeks as she closed the door and cheeked the freezer. It was even more barren finding nothing but ice and frost before slamming the freezer shut. The only thing her mother had bought was beer... BEER, the one thing they didn't need. She leaned against the fridge, shuddering with a sob angry at what was happening. Will then checked the cabinets and managed to find a nearly empty box of sugary cornflakes. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing, so she grabbed a bowl and spoon and poured herself the last of the cereal. After taking a moment to control her breathing and stop the shaking and crying she pulled out the milk and opened it up only to gag at the smell escaping from it. It had clearly spoiled long ago, so she poured it down the sink and threw the bottle away before taking the bowl into the living room.

Falling onto the couch she shoved a handful of cereal into her mouth and spat it back out. It was well past it's expiration date and it left Will regretting the fact that she ate the last two eggs that morning instead of saving one for now. Had she thought of that sooner she'd have something that wasn't nasty to eat and would have to rely of the unlike hope that her mother would actually bring something home. Sighing she set the bowl down on the coffee table and wished that maybe, just maybe Susan would be responsible enough to actually bring home something to eat. After turning on the TV she pulled off her socks and began rubbing her sore feet and tried to forget her troubles and her hunger with some channel surfing.

Several hours later Will lay on the couch staring blankly at the TV not really caring about what was on the air. Bored and numb she tried think of what she should do with her time. Homework wasn't an appealing idea, and unpacking the last few boxes in her room wasn't much better. Getting on her mom's computer might be fun but it was so slow that online games and streaming videos were unlikely. Will suddenly sat up at the sound of the front door opening.

"Where are you?" Susan demanded angrily as she slammed the door behind her.

"What's got your panties in a knot?" Will snorted, putting on strong face. She refused to show her mother any weakness, especially since it was clear that her mother wouldn't give a damn about her problems.

"I can't believe this! Your first day, your _first_ day, and you're already screwing around with drugs and trying to whore yourself out!" Susan screeched, with alcohol on her breath as she glared at her daughter. Will fanned away the odor of the woman's breathe with her hand. "What is wrong with you? I didn't raise a whore!"

"Really, will you had me fooled!" Will snapped, "And for you information I didn't do anything!"

"Bullshit! Don't lie to me Will" Susan growled glaring hatefully at Will who responded by picking up the cereal bowl throwing it at her.

"And what happened to you going grocery shopping this morning?" Will demanded, "Why is there nothing but beer in the fridge?"

"I decided to get groceries after work, but if you want to whore yourself out, you can just buy you own shit you little slut!" Susan retorted.

"Go to hell!" Will said stiffly, shocked at what her mother said. Susan had always been callous toward her but had never said anything that hurtful. Will pushed her aside, head for the door refusing to listen to anymore of her mothers rants or letting her see her tears.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Susan demanded look at Will who had yanked open the door.

"Anywhere away from you!" Will snapped and stormed out and slammed the door only to find herself standing barefoot in the apartment hallway. Before she could do anything she heard a click that signaled to her that Susan had locked the door behind her. She gently checked the door to confirm that it was indeed locked and cursed herself for leaving her key in her bag. She refused to knock, let alone beg to be let back in.

"Screw this." Will grumbled as she stalked off, hands stuffed in her pockets. Outside she hugged herself, rubbing her upper arms for warmth as she felt the chill of a cold breeze. It was still light out on this cool fall evening leading to what would be cold night.

It didn't take long before the redhead found herself back by the same restaurant she had been invited to by that Chinese girl, Hay Lin. Again she noticed the amazing smell of food drawing out another growl from her empty stomach. Will was desperate now, and no longer cared that it was probably a setup. Hay Lin had still invited her over and her only chance to eat was that she might be able to bum a snack or some leftovers from the girl. If nothing else it would get her out of the cold for a few minutes.

She prepared herself for what would likely be an embarrassing moment of classmates teasing her and treating her like garbage. Surely they had already heard about what had happened at school and believed that Will was to blame for it. No reason they shouldn't, the blonde girl had seem ready to think the worst of her. Sighing as her stomach grumbled yet again she walked into the restaurant only to be stopped by a Chinese woman about the same age as her mother.

"Excuse me miss, but you must wear shoes to dine here." The woman said giving Will a disgusted look over. Will looked down at her bare feet, embarrassed that hunger had made here forget that she didn't have shoes on.

"Relax dear, she's here to see Hay Lin and her friends." Said an even older Chinese woman, who smiled at the confused redhead, "Come along, I'll show you where your friends are."

Will followed the elder woman and glanced back to see the younger lady eyeing her critically. Will was confused why the older woman was being nice to her and acted like she was certain that Will was one of Hay Lin's friends.

"Don't pay any attention to her child; she's had a bad day." The woman said smiled over her shoulder, "My name is Yan Lin and you are?"

"Will… Will Vandom." Will answered a little unsteadily as the woman stopped and opened a door into another room. Will's stomach rumbled again causing the woman to laugh a little.

"Go on in child and I'll bring you something to eat." Yan Lin said softly.

"I… I don't have any money." Will said hanging her head a little.

"Don't worry child, friends of my granddaughter are welcome here for a free meal. All I ask is that you try to keep up with your studies and have fun." Yan Lin said amusingly, "Now go on and join your friends."

Before Will could protest the elder woman gently pushed her through the door to what looked like a private dinning area, four girls were seated at a table pouring over their homework while snacking on some cookies and pausing to talk with one another. She recognized all of them as being the same girls Hay Lin had been sitting with at lunch. Will was tempted to try and trust Hay Lin for inviting her, but couldn't. As nice as Hay Lin and her grandmother had tried to act towards her, Will didn't have the luxury of trusting anyone, since they would likely turn around and betray her.

"Who invited her?" the blond girl, Cornelia asked as she looked up to see the redhead standing by the door. Will noticed that a brunette girl named Irma glared daggers at the blonde. Just as Will was about to back out of the room and leave Hay Lin jumped out of rushed to stop her.

"I'm so glad you came." Hay Lin cried happily dragging her to a sit at the table. "I was worried you wouldn't come after that misunderstanding at school."

"You can't be serious; did you hear what this sl… girl did at school?" Cornelia said upset at Will's presences.

"No Corny, I was too busy learning the facts to be bothered by the rumors you heard." Irma snapped.

"Don't call me Corny!" Cornelia snapped back, "And what would you know about it?"

Will couldn't be help staring in shock at these girls. The two girls were arguing over her, one verbally attacking her while another was actually defending her.

"Just ignore them Will, they're always like this." Said Taranee, a blacker girl with glasses who had smile at her and given her hand a gently squeeze.

"Because my dad told me what really happened, Corny!" Irma explained, "Will didn't do anything wrong. That creep Uriah and his friends attacked her at school then tried to frame for what happened."

"What?" Will asked in shock that she knew so much about what happened.

"Oh uh, my dad's a captain on the police force." Irma said rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "He… He told me that he felt really sorry over what happened at school. He was really hoping that you were innocent, but he had to do his job."

Will was nervous at the idea that these girls knew about her whole past as her eye began to water. If her guess was right and Irma's father was Officer Lair, then they probably did know everything. Will started to stand only to be stopped when Hay Lin grabbed her arm.

"Please don't go." Hay Lin said pulling Will back into her sit, "We were hoping to get to know you."

"Yeah right…" Will began but stopped talking as Yan Lin returned with a platter of food. She gave each girl a plate of rice, mushroom chicken, beef and broccoli, green beans, a pitcher of cola to fill their glasses, an extra plate with enough egg rolls for everyone to finally a small bowl of fortune cookies.

"Thanks Grandma." "Thanks Missus Lin." Hay Lin and her three friends chorused respectively.

"Th-thank you." Will said softly, looking at all the food she had brought them. It had been a while since she last saw so much food and she was so hungry. Not only had she only eaten half her lunch at school, since it was paid by a free lunch program it seemed to have smaller portions than the lunches that the were actually paid for by the students.

"Your welcome girls, enjoy your meal." Yan Lin smiled, at the girls pausing to give Will a slightly warmer smile and left.

Will immediately started digging into her food ignoring the embarrassment she felt as when her stomach growled loudly enough for the girls to hear. While she focused on eating the other girls took their break from studying to talk about how unfair it their biology homework was. The teacher had been absent and the substitute had be left instructions to have all the student outline and entire chapter and answer the study question at the end. Will silently agreed that it was unfair, but didn't really have any intention to do it anyway so she didn't have any complaints to voice.

"So Will, what was your old school like?" Irma asked with a mouth full of rice earning a light slap on the back of the head from Taranee.

"Would you please swallow first?" Taranee grumbled, causing everyone to giggle, even Will much to her surprise. The amusement of the slap fade as the meaning of the question sank in. What was she supposed to say? That she hated her school, because she had been expelled for being involved in a sex scandal, for being raped. That bastard teacher thought he could just take what he wanted and get away with it, but was only half right. His career was over when it finally came out, but he still succeeded in placing the blame on her. Her past had been all the evidence they needed to believe his lies, leaving Will to question if it really was her fault, even though she knew it wasn't.

"It… it was okay I guess…nothing special." Will said softly not wanting to talk about it. After finishing her food she picked up a fortune cookie and opened it up and started reading the fortune as she popped the cookie into her mouth.

"You will make a new best friend." Will recited as she looked up at Irma who winked at her making the redhead blush a little. Did Irma really want to be friends with her, the best friend in her fortune? Did the others as well?

WITCH

* * *

><p>Yan Lin could see that the red haired girl had a good soul, even knowing about her past. She recalled seeing news of a terrible scandal that occurred in Fadden Hills, a city not far from Heatherfield on the evening news. It bothered her how most people ignored the news, except for those that just wanted gossip to entertain each other with. Yan Lin, however, never believed for an instant that the girl had started the incident. She had no doubt in her mind that it was the girl that had been the true victim. How odd it seemed that she had shown up on her doorstep of all places.<p>

As she entered her bedroom, to take a small break, she was surprised to notice her wardrobe shaking violently with a pink light shining through the cracks of the door. Could it be, could the trouble redhead really be the new keeper of the Heart? With her there were now five girls, including her own granddaughter who she was proud to suspect to be her successor as the guardian of air. She knew that the Oracle would eventually call for a new generation of guardians and they would have a long hard road ahead of them. But she was determined to help guide them along as best as she could.

A small smiled played across Yan Lin's lips as she thought of something, she was absolutely right about the redhead. Will had to be the good person she recognized her as and this as the proof of that fact. The Heart would never have chosen a bad person to wield it, to protect it. It was an even better judge of character than she was.

**A/N**:

**Well here's the chapter 2 rewrite.**

**Those of you that read the original may have noticed that I remove Missus Rudolph from the story. Silver's more than makes up for her absences. For those of you that are curious about the future of this story may be interested to know that I don't intend to have Blunk written in with Silver here to take up the slack.**

**That said…**

**Please read and review, whether you liked or hated it. Seriously I'd like to know if people are actually reading this or just getting part way and abandoning this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the W.I.T.C.H. series. Nor do I own the copyrighted materials mentioned by Silverio.**

**New Bad Girl in Town: Observations of a TDB**

**Chapter 3**

Despite the obviously friendly atmosphere, Will was finding it hard to say much as these girls were making her nervous. Cornelia, the blonde girl, made her particularly nervous as she was the only one who didn't even try to act nice. She simply kept glaring at the redhead with a look of hostility.

"So Will, tell us more about yourself." Hay Lin chirped change the topic of their conversation hoping to learn about their new friend. Will shifted uncomfortably in her seat, still unsure of what to say. What could she say that she was a recovering drug addict and alcoholic? That she was a whore who had done things she wasn't proud of just for a chance to score her next hit? Sure she was a truly trying to change, but it could never change what she was.

"Who cares about her?" Cornelia all but growled drawing attention away from Will. Will was relieved that she would have to say anything about her past, for the time being. "Has anyone noticed strange things going on around me lately?"

"Oh no, the conversation has drifted away from little Miss Prom Queen, whatever shall we do?" Irma sneered shooting an angry look at the blonde.

"Shove it, Irma." Cornelia said putting her palms on the table and pushing herself up to lean over it getting into the brunette's face.

"Back off, Corny." Irma said pushing herself up to meet the blonde's glare at eye level.

"Don't call me Corny!" Cornelia screeched as she clawed at the table in anger.

"Girls, settle down." Yan Lin said as she walked back in, diffusing the situation between the girls who fell back into their seats. "I have a story that I wish to share with you all."

"Grandma, I'm sure that my friends aren't interested in one of you old fairy tales." Hay Lin whined embarrassed that her grandmother was treating their get together like story time.

Will looked at the woman and wondered what it must be like to have someone, a mother that was interested enough in her and her friend to share stories and advice. Though she'd never know herself since her mother was in worse that she was. Sure Susan may not be a drug addict, but she drank far more than Will and had no shame over how she acted toward men as she seduced them for money, favors, or just for the pleasure of it.

"But this is a special story that I believe will have a special meaning for each of you girls." Yan Lin smiled as she poked the air beside her, creating ripples from her fingertip that filled the room with an image that surrounded them like a hologram. The image was of a beautiful planet, in a beautiful solar system that was clearly not of earth. "The universe, in which we live, is composed of many worlds including the Earth. Long ago the worlds lived in harmony with one another thanks to the help of protectors known as Guardians. But then, a powerful evil began to take root in the Kingdom of Meridian on the world of Metamoor. It had been peaceful, until the corrupt Prince Phobos murdered his own parents in a bid for power. However his sister, the true and rightful heir to the throne was hidden away before he could do away with her as well."

"At the Center of Infinity a decision was made, the Oracle and his followers raised a powerful veil to keep this evil from spreading to other worlds." The girl watched as the planet was covered with strange thorny vines and a purple haze. "This protected our universe but it also separated our worlds preventing travel between other worlds as well."

"Wha-what the hell is going on?" Will asked with a shaky voice at the sight before her.

"I'm getting to that child." Yan Lin said kindly at the redhead, calming her nerves. "The veil has begun to weaken and tears have are starting to form, creating portals that evil may use to spread to our world and eventually others. The time has come for a new generation of protectors to rise up, to close these tears, mend them and stop any evil from leaking through.""

"So what, these warriors," Irma said with a smirk and making air quotes, "Are suppose to mend veil, by what, sewing it shut?"

"No child." Yan Lin laughed with a small smile as the illusion fade. She then pull out a small jeweled necklace from a box. "You will use this, the Heart of Candracar, and with it and it's Keeper, the five of you will transform into Guardians, and use elemental powers much stronger than the abilities that you girls have already discovered. Irma, you have been given control of the element of water."

Irma's eyes widened in surprise hearing what she said, wondering how the old woman could know her secret. Choosing not to hide it Irma pulled her straw from her drink and created a floating trail of soda in the air.

"Taranee, I recall you had a fear of fire do you not?" Yan Lin asked placing a candle before the dark girl. Taranee tentatively raised a finger toward the candle when a small ball of fire appeared and shot forward, missing the candle and hitting the table centerpiece. Irma quickly waved her hand in a haphazard manner the soda in her glass to shot up into the air and douse the flame and much of the table with it.

"My little Hay Lin, I am so proud to know that will carry the mantel of the Guardian of Air that I once held in my youth." Yan Lin held out a folded Chinese paper lantern. Hay Lin took a deep breath and blow a stream of air that fill up the lantern, expanding it to it's proper form and made it float into the air.

"And Cornelia, to you is the power of the very earth itself and all of its flora." Yan Lin then placed a small withered flower before the blonde. Cornelia waved her hand over the plant, causing it to grow several inches and bloom beautifully again before the pot in was in broke open as its roots grew even bigger that the flower itself.

"In time you girl will gain full control of you powers, hopefully." Yan Lin encouraged in a voice that was not quite as confident as she wanted to sound.

"And finally, last but not least…" Yan Lin said as she held the Heart of Candracar out allowing it to float out of her grasp. The Heart floated around the table in front of each girl before stopping by Will where it looped its necklace over Will's head and around her neck. "Will, you shall be the Keeper of the Heart, leader of the Guardians."

"No. You're wrong, you have the wrong girl." Will said with tears gathering in her eyes. How could she be have been chosen to be one of these protectors, a Guardian much less their leader? Didn't Yan Lin know who she was? What she was? "This has to be some kind of mistake…I'm not worthy… I'm not even close to being worthy."

Tears began to fall as she fumbled with the Heart, trying to remove the necklace that she felt was only mocking her. I was supposed to go to someone who could protect people, someone who was important and special, someone who was everything she wasn't. She was just a worthless piece of trash that no one wanted no matter how hard she tried to change her self. The only reason she even bothered to try was for the chance to show up her mother and maybe earn some respect from her, perhaps some proof that she loved her.

"You are worthy child." Yan Lin said resting hand on the redhead's shoulders trying to comfort her, "The Heart has ways of looking into a person's heart, and would not have chosen you unless you were the most worthy of souls. Only in your hands will the heart unite you girls with the source of you powers and unlock your guardian forms." Irma and Hay Lin moved to Will's sides and hugged her and rest their hands upon hers. Taranee nervously moved closer and join her hand with her friends. Cornelia just sat there unsure of what to do as she looked skeptically at Will.

"You know, you shouldn't say such awful things about our new friend." Irma growled with an angrily at Will. Will looked up in fright at what she said only to see the friendly look on the brunette's face. It took her a few seconds to realize that not had Irma been joking about being angry at her, but had called their friend. Though Will knew they wouldn't be if they ever learned everything that she did.

Irma then leaned in for a closer hug and whispered into her ear, "I know everything in your reports Will, I sneaked into my dad's records and read them. I'm sorry if I invaded your privacy but it's not going to scare me away. I still want to be your friend and I'll keep this a secret from the other if you want. But I won't let you push me away."

"Wh-what?" Will asked upset that this girl had invaded her privacy, but surprised that she didn't seem to care about her past. Did she really want to be friends with her?

"You heard me missy." Irma said pulling away and grinned at Will. "We're going to be friends no matter what you do."

Will smiled back. Maybe this was real, and maybe she finally had a real friend.

"Wow, isn't this a sweet occasion. Didn't I tell you, you'd find a real friend if you gave people a chance? Bet you're glad you didn't settle for an ass like me?" Everyone turned to the door to find a stranger standing there.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Yan Lin questioned upset that someone may have learned the secrets she had intended only for the girls.

"Me?" Silver responded, "I'm just eavesdropping, okay spying actually but that's hardly important. I just couldn't resist saying how glad I am that things have been started out so well with you girls. And while I am at it I'd like to thank you Ms. Lin for that informative exposition of the situation that the girl are now apart of, it would have taken quite some time to piece together all that info through more conventional investigations."

"Who are you?" Yan Lin asked. "Who are you spying for? Are you and agent of Phobos?"

"Who? Oh that patricidal dude that took over that kingdom." Silver replied, "Naw, I'm more of an observing third party. I suppose you could say I'm spying for my dad but really once my reports gets archived I doubt anyone will actually read them. As for whom I am…"

"Silver." Will said as he looked at her, directing everyone's toward her. "Silver did you… did you know about this? Did you know about all this stuff, the guardians, and Ms. Lin and these girls?"

"Well no, I didn't see the guardian thing coming. That really has me disappointed in myself." Silver began rambling and pacing before the girls, "I can't believe I didn't realize that this was a champion system. I mean I get here, sense five targets with elevated power levels and energy signatures distinctly different from the rest of the people in the world; all five of you are in the same town, your all girls."

"Honestly, how did I not see you were part of a champion system? It's so obvious that you're all magical girls. I mean I've seen enough champion systems to recognize them, Power Rangers, Ronin Warriors, the Charmed Ones, the Knights of Tir Na Nog, the Avatar, the Mighty One, the Dragon Booster, even the Sailor Scouts that my parents told me about. All pre-established systems where individuals fill in the roles to "champion" their world and protect it from evil."

"Wait, what were we talking about?" Silver snapped out of his rant with a confused look on his face. "Oh right, now I remember. No, I didn't know about this stuff Will, but really I should have. There were enough clues for me to have at least suspected this."

"You still haven't explained who you are and why you were spying on us." Yan Lin demanded.

"Will already told you my name and I already said I'm a third party to all this." Silver pointed out. "As for why I'm spying, you might as well ask me what the meaning of life is, what's the purpose if it all. I mean why bother spying on you girls? Not like I can really use the information. I'm not allowed to do anything that may drastically affect the world on a global scale."

"But if you want an answer here's the best I can offer…" Silver opened his mouth then shut it with another confused look on his face. His eyes darted around the room as he seemed to contemplate what he was going to say until he final anwered. "Boredom I guess."

"That's not an answer!" Yan Lin said as the girl fell flat at the underwhelming statement.

"Sorry, I had a better answer on the tip of my tongue but I lost it. It's just, we're freaking bored. I mean we're not heroes, we're not villains, and we're not allowed to be politicians or world leaders or the like. We just move from world to world finding people of significances and analyzing why they're so important. People like the girls here, why were they chosen, how will they affect the world, and how will the experience affect them? Seeing the answers unfold through their adventure is the closest thing to entertainment we have. Aside from TV and video games and books, movies, equations, fighting, training, invent… what I mean is this occupies more of our mind and our time than anything else."

"I don't believe you." Yan Lin replied, "You said you move through different worlds, but ever since the veil was raised no one has been able to travel between the worlds. How could move from one world to another with veil up."

Silver stood there with a deadpan look on his face. He then reached out beside himself and grasped the air, turning his hand as though he was turning the knob of a door. A void appears before everyone as he pulled on a once invisible doorknob. There Silver stood holding open a door that had not been there a moment before, its hinge connected to the edge of a door-shaped opening in the air leading into a soft glowing blue void that seemed empty except for an identical door a few feet from the threshold.

Everyone was stunned at the sight, even Yan Lin who could not believe that a portal could have opened up in her own home with such ease. Carefully she inspected the doorway and poked her head in to see for herself that it was real. Looking around the void seemed to expand forever in all directions, including down as there didn't seem to be a floor. To the sides she saw that the only things that occupied this place were two rows of doors, like a hallway, except that it lacked walls and that they extended further than she could see in both directions.

"What is this?" Yan Lin asked as she stepped away from the door before Silver slammed it shut.

"This is our dimensional corridor." Silver explained, "It's how we can move from place to place, world to world, dimension to dimension. I didn't even know about the veil since it didn't hinder me in the slightest when I arrived here." Silver's face turn to one of concern as he began to look around as though he expected to find some sight of the veil tearing open. "But to be honest I find it rather alarming that the dimensional boundaries are so weak that you need the veil to reinforce the walls between the worlds. I've been to dimensional sets where portals could be opened by magic, science, natural and supernatural phenomenon, but I never heard of portals opening just because it's backup support started failing. Seriously, with boundaries this flimsy how does this multi-verse not collapse on itself like a house of cards? Honestly, I'd be pissing myself if I weren't reassured by the fact that if that shit were to go down I'd just leave for a more stable universe."

Yan Lin took a seat dealing with the shock of what stood before her.

"What are you?" Yan Lin asked, "Are you an inter-dimensional being? I thought the tonga beasts were the last of them before going extinct."

"Tonga beasts? What the heck is that?" Silver asked with an amused grin, "Never mind I'll look into that later. No, I'm not an inter-dimensional being, good guess though, close actually, I would even say that was accurate. But no, not the answer I'm looking for. I'm a few steps above that. Inter-dimensional just travel through dimensions through _available_ means like open portals. I'm a trans-dimensional being; I _am_ a means of travel through the dimensions. My corridor allows me to transcend the dimensions, hence why the veil is meaningless to me."

"So now that the intros out of the way any of you have any questions?" Silver asked looking to the girls. "No? Well I guess I'll just be on my way, I'll be seeing ya." Silver turned to the door.

"Wait!" Will called out, "Silver, even if you didn't know about us being guardians, you knew something was going to happen. You did know about the girls, and you didn't say anything. Why didn't you warn me?"

Silver turned to face her, "Like you would have believed me. I told you, you were special. That you stood at the heart of something important. You didn't take me seriously. Now I'm just waiting to see what that something really is, just like you. I intend to find out why you were chosen to be the "Keeper", and I will. So don't complain about having no warning. Just cowboy up and deal with it."

Will lowered her head feeling like a child that had just been scolded. She didn't feel special, not special enough to be a leader. She couldn't believe that now she was being watched by some… "alien"? Someone that expected her to protect the world.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Irma spoke up, "Just "deal with it"? That's all you have to say to her? You not the only one who think she's special."

Will looked up to Irma who defended her once again.

"Can't you see that this is upsetting her? This was crazy enough before you showed. If you were going to spy on us anyway why bother telling us?

"Oh yeah," Silver said, "I had intend to watch you in secret, blend into the background while staying close by. But I ended up…" Silver looked over to Will, "compromising myself. I lost my anonymity, my ability to be ignored as another face in the crowd."

Will looked over to Silver and knew what he meant by losing his "anonymity". He intended to watch them as a classmate, that's why he enrolled into their school. After saving her, she'd never, not notice that he was nearby watching them.

"So, screw the cloak and dagger stuff I figured I'd be more up front with you girls. Sorry if I'm not going to coddle any of you. The reality is you girl are going to face real dangers, and the sooner you get over the excitement and wonder of your powers and the fear and doubt of you duties the sooner you'll deal the situation. I just wanted you girls to know, what ever happens, no matter how impossible things get, the fact that you girls were chosen to be guardians means you can do what no one else in this world can do. And I'm sure you'll all succeed in your duties."

Again Silver turned to leave but stopped at Will's voice, "Silver, I don't care why you want to spy on us. I want you to leave us alone. I don't ever want to see you again."

Silver looked at her over his shoulder with a smirk, "That like what, the third or fourth time you've told me that today? Heh heh heh."

Silver laughed as he walked out of the room. Yan Lin stood up and followed after him but as she got to the door, she found no sign of him. Looking in to the dining area with waiters and waitresses rush about helping customers oblivious of anyone that may have rushed out of the private room she had just exited.

She returned to the girls who were talking about everything that had just happened. Cornelia trying to cast doubt on the on situation and saying that the crazy stories they heard were just that. Hay Lin ranted about how exciting it would be to be heroes. Taranee agreed with Cornelia, hoping it was all just a joke. Irma joined Hay Lin in the excitement but tried to get Will join in and encourage her into being their leader.

"Come on, let's go try out the guardian thing." Hay Lin chirped hoping Will would be up to giving it a try.

"Actually lets try it tomorrow, it's getting late." Irma sighed as she noticed the time on the clock on the wall. "My dad will be here soon to pick me up. Come on Will, we'll give you a lift home."

Before Will could protest Irma grabbed her and practically pulled out of her seat and toward the front door.

"We'll see you two tomorrow." Hay Lin said waving at them. Taranee nodded in agreement while Cornelia only glared at her again, though not nearly as hard as she had when Will first arrived.

"Right, see you guys tomorrow!" Irma called back as she led Will out the front door. Will had struggled a little to break free from Irma's grip but gave up as it was time to leave anyway. So much had happened over the last hour that she hardly reacted to the sight of the police car waiting for her driving by the man she had suspected was Irma's father.

"Hey Dad, can we give Will a ride home?" Irma asked her father.

"Sure. Uh, what happened to your shoes? Tom asked looking toward the passenger window and noticing Will's bare feet.

"That's none of your business. I can just walk home, okay." Will huffed crossing her arms.

"Not without shoes you won't. Come on, get in." Tom said.

Will was about to tell him off when she felt herself being pushed into the back seat of the car by Irma who followed her in and closed the door.

Will sighed as she just scooted over to the window and looked out of it for the drive home. Officer Lair already knew where she lived as he had been there just yesterday was she and her mother where moving in. They had first meet weeks before in Fadden Hills, after her mother first made the decision to move to Heatherfield. Since her old parole officer couldn't very well follow them to another city he introduced them to Office Lair who would be taking over after their move.

Will sat quietly as sitting in the back of a police car wasn't something new for the redhead. Although riding in one with a friend was a pleasant change. Still she was uncomfortable being driven by the man who, only a few hours ago, had stood in Mrs. Knickerbocker's office ready to arrest her for false charges. She refused to trust that asshole for being another pretender acting like he care about what happened to her. Irma on the other hand seemed truly sincere about wanting to be her friend. As hard as it was for Will to admit, even to herself, she needed a friend after every thing she'd been through.

"So did you girls have fun?" Tom asked trying to break the silence that had started since their drive started.

"It was great dad, I even made a new best friend!" Irma said smiling over to Will.

"B-Best friend?" Will questioned looking over the brunette in surprise. She new that Irma was the joker of the group. It's something she really liked about her so far. But this wasn't something to joke about; it wasn't funny for her to lead her on like this. "Please don't joke about me like that. I know that no one really give a damn about me."

"That's not true, Will. I'm sure they people who truly care for you." Tom said looking at the girls through the rearview mirror. He watched Irma inched to Will trying to comfort her. "Even if there weren't, there's always God."

"That's a joke." Will said before she leaned her head against the window and whispered, "Hell, my whole life is the biggest joke ever."

Both Lairs heard her word and shared a sad look through the mirror. Irma finally moved hip to hip with Will and gently took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Will, I know jokes and believe me you life is no joke." Irma said after finally getting her attention and looking her in the eyes. "I told you already, I'm your friend whether you want me to be or not."

Will didn't know what to say when Irma pulled her into a hug, but it was clear what she had to do. She didn't want to drag Irma into her pathetic life, she didn't deserve that. Just like Will didn't deserve the Heart, which she had tucked in her hand and quickly stuffed into Irma's purse while she was distracted, believing that Irma would make a better Keeper.

"We're here." Tom said stopping the car in front of Will's run down looking apartment building. Will pulled away from Irma as she climbed out of the car, giving the brunette a sad smile as she was thought how this might be the last time she would ever see her. It wouldn't be from Irma's lack of try as she was persistent, but because Will was thinking about just giving up. Tonight she was shown a wonderful world with friends, people who cared about her and believed in her. A world she knew she would never fit in or live up to. Having given up on such a beautiful life, did she really want to continue living her old life?

"I'll see you tomorrow, Will." Irma said as Will climbed out of the car.

"Sure." Will said with a strained smile. She shut the door and walked away from the car dreading the night with her mother even though she wasn't sure if she would even last that long.

"Irma, check your purse and see if anything is missing." Tom said as he watched Will walk away with the car still parked. He could see the look in his daughter's eyes and hated to do this, but if Will did take something it would be better for Irma to learn sooner than later.

The young girl sighed as she obeyed her father and opened it up and started digging through it before gasping. Tom turned to face his daughter worried that he had unfortunately been right and she had found the proof. Instead he saw Irma pull out a beautiful piece of costume jewelry, which gleamed as though it was a real crystal.

"Hay Lin's grandmother gave this to Will as a special gift. She must have stuck it in my purse." Irma said showing it to her father before opening the car door. "I'm going to take it to Will real quick."

"I'll come with you." Tom said as he felt the relief of being wrong. He could see that Irma was already rather attached to the redhead, the way she was close to Hay Lin and her other friends. If Will managed to open up a little, she would end up being another member of their group.

The two entered the building and climbed the stairs up to Will's apartment. They stopped by the door to their apartment hearing the sounds of screaming coming from the other side. One of the voices clearly belonged to Will.

"IT JUST KILLS YOU THAT YOU RAISE ME TO BE A PIECE OF SHIT, DOESN'T IT?" Will screamed, "A WHORE JUST LIKE YOU!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT. I DON'T GO OUT SCREWING A BUNCH OF STRANGE GUYS FOR MY NEXT HIT!" A woman screamed back.

"NO, YOU JUST DO IT FOR THE HELL OF IT!" Will responded; just before a loud slap was hear by the two standing outside the door. Tom had enough and began banging his fist on the door.

"WHAT?" Answered a woman, with long disheveled black hair, as she flung open the door. The smell of alcohol was evident on her breath as she stood in a worn dirty nightshirt. She wavered a little as her eyes widened as she recognized who was at the door. "O-Officer Lair, what are you doing here?"

"I dropped you daughter off a minute ago but found that she had forgotten something in my car." Tom answered with an upset tone in her voice.

"H-Hi, Mrs. Vandom." Irma said as she looked past her to see Will looking at her in shock with a red mark forming on the redhead's cheek. Irma mouthed the words, "Are you okay?" to Will who nodded sadly.

"Oh." Susan said with anger in her voice, "So what kind of trouble is she in now?"

"None… She was just spending time with my daughter and her friends tonight." Tom said, confused as to why she presumed that Will would be in trouble since in only drove home and didn't even escort her to the door. Her lack of concern was strange, but she seemed to be expecting Will to be in trouble. Then Tom realized something that might explain why she expects such a problem.

"Excuse me Ms. Vandom, did you get my message today about Will being innocent of the incident at school today?" The look of shock and remorse on her face answered Tom's question, as she stood there unable to form a sentence.

"Can I please talk to Will for a minute?" Tom asked looking passed Susan to the redhead.

"Sure." Susan said numbly as she backed away from the door allowing Will to walk by.

"You forgot this in the car." Irma said taking Will's hand and making the redhead take the jewel.

"Will, I want you to come with us." Tom said soft, "I'm going to call child services."

"Wh-What? No, you can't!" Will said as anxiety got overcame her.

"Will, I can't leave you her, not if she going to hit you again." Tom said shaking his head sadly.

"She's never hit me before…I…" Will said as she lightly touched the red mark on her cheek. "I… I was out of line, I shouldn't have said that. Anyway I won't go, and if you call them then… I… I'll deny everything! She may not be much, but she still the only family I have!"

"Will…" Tom sighed.

"Don't call them, please." Will begged.

"We only want to help Will." Irma said hugging the shaking redhead. Will struggled to break free but she submitted to her hold. It had been so long since anyone had held her like this, if felt nice to be hugged like a friend. Will liked the idea that Irma really did care for her.

"Okay Will, if you're sure about this. But I will be checking up on you from now on aside from our scheduled parole meetings, and I won't be calling ahead." Tom warned.

"But Dad!" Irma said with concern.

"Irma… If Will refuses to testify there would be very little I could do for her. Besides I don't think Susan normally hits her, it was perhaps the heat of the moment over what they said to one another. Still, I don't like that she hit you Will." Tom said upset looking at Will's red cheek.

"Look, I'm fine so don't worry." Will sighed, "I'm just really tired and need to go to bed."

"Okay, meet us at the Silver Dragon tomorrow after school." Irma said as Will reached for the door.

"Y-yeah sure, I'll think about it." Will sighed, "Good night you two."

Will sighed as she shut the door, she couldn't believe that those had brought the Heart back to her. Why had they even bothered going out of their way like that for her? She really wanted to believe that Irma had insisted because she truly cared. If that were the case, however, it wouldn't be for very much longer. Not when she finally got to know her personally and saw her as the piece of trash that she was. Everyone would abandon her, her "friends", her "boyfriend", her father and even her mother had abandoned her in her own way.

"Where did you get that?" Susan demanded pointing to the necklace that Will was slipping around her neck. "Or should I ask, who did you screw to get it?"

"I'm going to bed." Will sighed, trying to hide the hurt of her mother's accusation hold a mask of indifference. But when Will reached her room she just couldn't hold but any longer. "And F.Y.I., Hay Lin's grandmother gave it to me, cause she thinks that I'm special! So don't you dare even think about selling it for booze or I break your fucking hand Mother!"

"How dare you!" Susan snarled as Will slammed the door and locked it, before leaning back against it and sliding to the floor where she pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in them, as tears started falling once. She ignored her mother ranting and raving as she pounded on the other side of the door. Will quietly sobbed as she wished for her old mother back, the one who Will loved with all her heart and had love her as much in return. That mother seemed to be nothing but a fading memory, replaced by the drunk who struck her minutes ago.

* * *

><p>On the ledge of the build across the street from Will's apartment, sat Silverio wearing a pair of blue wraparound sunglasses despite the fact that it was nighttime. Tapping the part of the shades under his temple, they softly beeped as he adjusted the image being displayed inside of lens in front of his left eye. His glasses provided a live audiovideo surveillance feed of the Vandom's living room where Silver watched Susan marched out before the display shifted to a hallway video. As she reached Will's locked door the A/V surveillance cut off as Silver focused on a window.

A few more taps and the shades magnified the image of the window and cleared up the blurry pictured. This process repeated several more times until Silver could clearly see Will sitting against her door. Moving his fingers from his shades to an ear bud he began listening to one of the audio only surveillance bug he had set up in the bedrooms and bathroom, the only conscientious action he took to respect their privacy. From his ear bud he heard the soft cries of Will as her mother banged on the door demanding to be let in.

As he watched and listened to the scene Silver wondered what he should do. What could he do to actually help Will out during this disturbing moment? He had wanted to confront her during their fight, especially after Susan slapped Will but held back partly due to the presence of Officer Lair.

"I'd only piss her off" Silver sighed in a defeated tone. He realized that he'd been lost in thought when he finally noticed that Will's cries were now soft sniffling and that Susan's screams were gone. A couple of taps and Silver heard the sounds of soft breathing and the creaks of someone turning in bed trying to get comfortable. Switching audio back to Will's room Silver continued to watch her hoping that she'd recovered from the stress she had just endured.

Minutes later Will finally stood up wiping tears from her eyes and mucus from her nose. Walk over to a dresser by her bed she pull out a large shirt and tossed in on to her bed. She then grabbed the hem of her shirt and began to pull it off.

"Oooooookay," Silver said whipping the shades from his face, standing up and facing away from the apartment slightly panicked from what he almost saw. That's enough surveillance here; I'll just… check on the other girls, maybe review the filtered surveillance for their homes and get a couple hours rest for tomorrow.

Silver walked along the rooftop until he reached the edge and seem to lightly jump off, only to practically sail over to the next roof. As he reached the next edge Silver stopped cold. He's eyes darted side to side as though he'd seen something. He then turned around and began looking in all directions trying not to miss a single detail of his surroundings.

"Where is it coming from?' Silver asked himself out loud. "Is someone there? It's not my imagination right? Wait… this felling… is it, killing intent? No… it's similar but definitely different. What is that I'm…" Silver's eyes went wide with a shocked realization.

Quickly Silver dashed backed the way he came and bound from the roofs edge and landed right where he started. Turning toward Will's window Silver stepped onto the ledge and prepared to jump only to freeze once again. He wasn't wearing his shades, but with the fear of his realization adrenaline was pumping through his system, and beyond a basic physical boost it had enhanced his eyes to the point that he could see Will far more clearly than his shades would have allowed.

Will sat upon her bed, her left hand resting in her lap while her right hand was raised holding a small sharp razor blade. She fiddled with the blade in her hand trying to find the best way to hold without cutting her fingers, though nicking her fingers would soon be the least of her concerns.

Silver continued to watch, shaking in his position, but otherwise frozen. He watched and waited for the scene to play out as thoughts filled his head.

'_What am I doing just standing here?'_ Silver thought was he watched anxiously. _'I should stop her right? RIGHT? But then this is her decision, I can't force to keep living if she really doesn't want to. No not everyone can bare the burden that has been placed on her shoulders. If she wants to take the easy way out I'm not the one to stop her. It's her choice right? But this world needs her, I can't let her abandon it like this. I should stop her right? RIGHT? Please someone tell me it's okay for me to stop her'"_

…

"Damn it!" Silver said punching the roof's ledge right next to his foot, his body shook as cracks formed from the point of impact. "Why… why… why can't I _ever_ do anything that matters?"

* * *

><p>Will sat in her bed looking down at her hands, one held the razor blade from a pack she had stashed away. This wasn't the first time she'd been in this position, as she wondered if she could go through with it this time.<p>

'_Why shouldn't I do this?' _Will thought. _'Everyone would be better off without me, right? My mother would be happy not having to raise me, and could continue her life of debauchery without hurting me or anyone. The world would be better without a whore like me getting in the way. The girls could find a better replacement for me as a guardian and a better Keeper.'_

Will mind drifted to all the crap she'd been through today, the attack, nearly being arrested, her duty as a guardian, her fight with her mother, how she had struck her. Why should she live with all of this? Why bother enduring any more pain when she could just end her suffering now?

'_Please don't go.' _ Hay Lin's voice echoed though Will's head. _'We were hoping to get to know.'_

'_I even made a new best friend'_ Irma's voice chimed in. _'You heard me missy. We're going to be friends no matter what you do'_

"But I don't deserved friends like you." Will whispered. "You don't know what I really am, you don't want to be friend with a worthless girl like me."

'_You are worthy child.'_ Yan Lin's voice offered, _'The Heart has ways of looking into a person's heart.'_

'_I know everything in your reports Will,'_ Irma's voice returned, _'but it's not going to scare me away. I still want to be your friend.'_

"But why, would you even care?" Will questioned her thought, "Why should I even believe any of you would want to be my friend?"

'_I told you, you were special. That you stood at the heart of something important.'_ Silver's voice intruded. _'I intend to find out why you were chosen to be the "Keeper', and I will.' _

"I'm not special, I'm not." Will proclaimed, "I can't do this, I can't be what you all expect me to be."

'_Just cowboy up and deal with it.'_

Will sat there in the silent darkness of her room. She lowered the blade and sighed softly. After a few minutes she reached for the pack of razor blades and put away the blade she had and hid it back into her dresser again.

* * *

><p>Silver watched as Will laid down to sleep in her bed. His vision began to blur as the adrenaline in his system began to run out. When it cleared, he could not see Will any more, just the apartment across the street. His muscles relaxed and he fell back breathing a sigh of relief.<p>

"Okay, now she's pissing _me_ off." Silver laid there amused at the idea that sensing this event and the anxiety it put him through was part of the universe's way of punishing him for being who he is.

**A/N**:

**Well, this is the last of the rewrites. And now you know what TDB means.  
>If any of you are interested in learning more about Silverio, checkout the sidestory to this, Private Conversations.<strong>

**From here on it's my own take on the series with W.V.'s idea on a unique Will.  
>Speaking of which W.V. actually said she enjoyed the first two chapters. How awesome is that!<strong>

**It's probably going to lead to much longer gaps between updates but hopefully I will be able to continue this story.**

**This story has earn it's M rating by now with it's language, violence, and adult themes. No reason that shouldn't continue, as the next chapter should hold a new aspect of the M rating. Though I'm still on the fence about putting any sexual scenes in this story the next chapter may contain some nudity ;)**

**As always I'd appreciate it if you would Read and Review this chapter.**

**Update: Added the lines to separate the scenes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the W.I.T.C.H. series. Nor do I own the any of the copyrighted materials mentioned by Silverio, including movies, literature, or musicial material.**

**New Bad Girl in Town: Observations of a TDB**

**Chapter 4**

Will awoke the next morning, rested but with no desire to get out of bed. She just stared at the ceiling thinking about everything that had happened the day before. Think about it all, it seemed too ridiculous to have been real. Maybe she had imagined it all, just a bad dream.

Finally taking her eyes away from the ceiling she turned to face her nightstand and found the evidence that dashed the hope that it was all in her head. There next to her was the Heart of Candracar gleaming in the light from her window.

Trying to ignore the implications of the Heart, Will got out of bed and turned away from the jewel. Casting aside her sleep shirt Will looked into her closet and searched for something to wear. Pulling out a couple of shirts Will held them up to her body, in turn, and checked herself in a full length mirror. Will was unimpressed with the sight before her. Dropping the shirts she held, Will stared at her body clad only in a small pink undershirt and matching boy shorts.

Will hated her body, with its skinny arms and legs. Saying she was flat as a board was hardly an exaggeration with her double A cup breast and her narrow hips hardly curved at all from her thin waist. Will was skinny, not super model skinny who always looked good, but thankfully she wasn't anorexic skinny with visible ribs and hip bones. Really the words "slender" or "svelte" were good ways to describe Will, though in her mind the word "scrawny" was more appropriate.

Will sighed, thinking how nothing she owned could make up for her lack of a figure. She turned back to her closet and searched through the mess of old hand-me-downs from her mother's youth and second hand clothes, none of which seemed to fit quite right. It just wasn't fair that Will was so underdeveloped when her mother's old clothes made it obvious that back then she already had a sexy body during her teens. Yet her she stood knowing full well that most twelve year olds were more developed than she was.

Because of her small chest, the undershirt she had on was the closest thing she had to a bra since her mother didn't think a training bra was worth the money. Will hated to admit it, but she was jealous her mom's body with her C cup breast as she easily seduce man after man. Will wished she could have a body like that.

Will gasped as she turn to check another pair of shirts on herself only to find an intruder in her room. As the shirts slipped from her grasp she didn't even think to pick them up as she tried to cover herself up with her arms. Will stared at the woman, who stared back at her with the same look of shock and embarrassment as she also tried to hide her body behind her own arms.

Will couldn't believe the sight before her as she reached out to the woman who did the same. When their fingertips touch, Will finally accepted the reality of the situation. The beautiful woman standing before Will, was her own reflection. Looking down at her own body she confirmed that she had the same "scrawny" body she'd always had. Yet her mirrored self was different, gorgeous, from within the large looking glass.

The woman in the mirror held a vague resemblance to Will with her red hair and brown eyes as she wore the same underwear that Will was wearing. The woman stood much taller than Will, with her long shapely legs. Removing her tone arms from around her body Will looked in awe of her reflections incredible body. While Will underwear loosely clung to her body, the woman seemed to have squeezed into her underwear which must have been the same size as Will's own. The undershirt was stretched to the bursting point over a pair of C-cup breast that were clearly bigger than Susan's. Her body tapered down to a slender waist as thin as the real Will's before curving out to form sexy hips that stretched out her shorts as much as her shirt.

Curiosity soon replaced her shock as she further inspected the woman's body by posing before the mirror. The woman copied her moves and showed off her sexy body as Will looked in amazement. Turning around to look at herself from behind, Will's eyes were immediately drawn to her reflection's rear end. Clearly her reflection's hips were not the only reason that her short looked tight on her.

Will lowered her eyes further and tried to look at her own butt. She found it was not only small to match her narrow hips but, in her opinion, was also kind of flat. Among many things that she wished she could change about herself, her butt was one of them. She didn't want a huge ass like the booty shaking hoes that she'd seen in music videos, but she did want a slightly larger shapelier ass.

What she found in the mirror was an ass more incredible than she had ever imagined for herself. It wasn't too large, it just stuck out just enough for it to give it a lovely shapely curve. Her shorts were stretched to their limit as they slightly wedged itself between her butt cheeks looking more like a pair of hot pants. The woman still looked how sexy it was, despite the wedgie she had, as the bottom of her perfect bubble butt peeked out below the hem. All that she was missing was the word "Juicy" printed across the seat of her tight shorts and she would be ready to go out and seduce more men in one afternoon that Susan could manage in her life.

Will just couldn't believe the how deliciously luscious her reflection was and found it unfair that despite it being her reflection she would never be able to look one-tenth as attractive as her. Will thought about how her life would be so different if she looked even half as good as her mirrored self. She never would have settled for a selfish bastard as her first "boyfriend", nor would she have made so many mistakes if she had the confidence that a girl like her reflection would have.

She wouldn't have made so many mistakes in her life. She wouldn't have convinced herself that she was in love with a guy that pretended to be nice to her. She wouldn't have convinced herself to have sex with him to keep him interested. She'd never have been pressured into drinking or taking drugs or being used by so many guys that just wanted to have "fun". And she wouldn't be hated as a loser and a slut if she had a body like her reflection. The only girls that would call her a "whore" would the jealous bitches what wished they could be her.

Will continued to look at the woman staring back at her and her curiosity got the better of her as she removed her top. Pulling up her undershirt she watched as the woman's breast rose up with the tight shirt only to flop out with a jiggle bounce. Will blushed at the as she watched the breast settle, surprised that they didn't sag or even hang low on her chest. The woman's boobs were practically floating like she was wearing an invisible bra that both lifted and separated.

Mesmerized by them Will wrapped her arms around herself and leaned forward as the woman mirrored her. The woman's upper arms squeezed her boobs together displaying an ample amount of cleavage. Will couldn't help but find the sight erotic as she imaged what it would like if guys thought she was out of their league rather than them seeing her as an easy lay.

Will's arousal became more obvious as she noticed the woman's nipples. She was surprised that the woman's nipples were the only part of her body that was small than Will's real body. Looking down at her own nipples she quickly compared them and realize both their nipples were the same size, they only looked smaller on the woman's giant breast.

Will's nipples were the one thing about her body that she liked. They cute pink little circles on her flat chest, but when she got aroused like she was now the tips of her nipple would swell up in a way that she used to be self-conscious about. The tips of her nipples grew and longer and plumper until they were the size of small marbles, like a pair of ball bearings stuck to her chest. They were hard to the touch and extremely sensitive when pinched.

Truthful, her nipples made her feel so good that it was the only good part of her first time having sex. She'd already planned to go all the way with Michael but it was clear that he wanted to improve his odds by offering Will her first beer. Will remembered it as the moment when she started making decisions she would regret. Michael hadn't been a particular satisfying lover for her first time but she remembered how he had sucked on her erect nipples that night. Her nipples had giving her a more intense orgasm than the actual sex as he went down on her and finally popped her cherry.

The memory was too much for her as she began to fondle her small chest as her reflection did the same to her ample bosom. Will bit her lower lip, and teased her nipples as she looked at her mirrored self with half closed eyes. The woman looked pleased too as she smile back pleasantly with her warm brown eyes.

'_Wait, why is she smiling? I'm not smiling.'_ Will thought snapping out of her daze. Will looked at her with a startled face as the woman continued to smile back. Will jumped back when her reflection winked at her leaving Will scared that this might be worse than a hallucination. Will looked cautiously at the woman, scared that the woman might be real.

"Will!"

Will jumped in fear turning to the door and back up to the mirror trying to hide the woman. Except Will found no one by her door.

"Will!" Susan called out again. "I'm going to work now. You better get to school on time and you better not get into any more trouble!"

Will heard the sound of the front door slamming such as her mother left the apartment. Will then turn back to the mirror and found herself looking back. This time it was her real self in the mirror, with her skinny arm, skinny legs, flat chest, and narrow hips. The woman was gone, abandoning Will like everyone else in her life.

Will turned away from the mirror and walked over to her dresser where she pulled out some clean underwear and a fresh sleep shirt that she intended to wear tonight. School clothes could wait, for now he would just take a shower and try to forget about the weirdness she had just experienced.

* * *

><p>After her shower Will was in a better mood, walking into the kitchen wear only her underwear and a buttoned up pajama top. She had convinced herself that the mirror woman was just a dream, from been half asleep. Thankfully there had been plenty of hot water suggest her mom had either showered quickly or just extra early.<p>

Reaching the refrigerator door Will braced herself hope that her mom had finally found the time to go grocery shopping. Pulling the door open Will was shocked by what she found. She couldn't believe her eyes as she pinched her cheek to make sure she really wasn't dreaming. The fridge was fully stocked, with everything she could have hoped for. Eggs, milk, juice, meat, soda, fruits, vegetables, cheese, condiments all the food she could image.

Closing the fridge Will checked the freezer and found it too was stock, frozen waffles, ice cream, more vegetables, even a couple of ice trays. Will shut the freezer and turn to the rest of the kitchen. Searching the cabinets Will found that they were also fill with food stuffs, rice, oatmeal, salt, sugar, seasonings, even a cabinet filled with boxed of cereal, save of one gap among them.

She debate what she should have for breakfast and decide to continue from where she left off yesterday as she grabbed the box of sugary cornflakes. After pouring herself a bowl of cereal and grabbing the jug of milk from the fridge Will walked over to the dining room table.

"Ahh!" Will cried as she tried to cover her legs with the milk jug, regretting it at the feeling of the cold bottle against her thighs. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating" Silver replied from across the table as he ate another spoon full of Admiral Crunch while looking at the box with a bearded young man in an admiral's uniform.

"You know, one of my pet peeves is how the brand names in some dimensions seem like generic rip-offs of the brand name I'm used to in other dimension. I mean Admiral Crunch, Private Brunch, Lieutenant Crunchy, come on 66% of "modern earth" dimensions call this cereal Captain Crunch, why the unnecessary diversity?"

"Get out of my house!" Will ordered, not caring about Silver's piece of trivia.

"Um, house?" Silver said looking around.

"Apartment, whatever, just leave now." Will commanded again.

"No, now how about you sit down and have some breakfast?" Silver suggested.

"I've lost my appetite" Will replied as she turned away and march back toward the kitchen.

Putting down his spoon Silver held his hand out and stared at the empty chair across the table. With a twirl of his index and middle finger the chair turned about facing Will. Turning his attention to Will, who was nearing the kitchen counter, Silver lightly jerked his hand back while flexing his fingers.

Will was shocked as she felt herself being pulled off her feet and sail across the floor, landing squarely on a chair. With another twirl of his fingers the chair with will in it turned around again. Will found herself sit at the dining room table with Silver just looking at her.

"Eat." Silver said pointing his spoon at her before shoveling more cereal into his mouth.

Will sat there confused as to what just happened, knowing only that Silver was responsible for it. Not sure what to say she choose to just pour some milk into her cereal and eat her breakfast. They sat quietly with only the sounds of munching and Silver pouring himself another bowl of cereal.

"Why did you come here?" Will finally asked.

"I was hungry and thought I'd mooch some food off ya."

"No I mean. Why did you come to this world? To Heatherfield."

"I thought I explained that as well, a combination of curiosity and boredom."

"No Silver, that's not what I meant. Why do you care about us guardians? If you can travel to different worlds why bother seeing if we can save this one? Why bother helping me?"

"Will," Silver sighed, "I already explained this as well. You have something special in you and I wanna what it is. I think watching you cope with your life and saving the world will make it clear."

"But you're wrong!" Will exclaimed. "I'm not special. Just look at me, I'm a mess. How am I supposed to save the world? How can possible lead the other girls?"

"I know you have doubts Will, but, I believe you'll do just fine." Silver said in a reassuring manner, "Besides, if my Aunt Serena can lead a team of magical girls it can't be that hard. Serious, she's a meatball-head yet she still managed to save her world like four, five times, maybe more.

"Your aunt?" Will said with surprise. "Your aunt led a team of girl like I'm supposed to do?"

"Well I mean, she wasn't actually my aunt. She was a friend of my mom's and sort of a distant "not-by-blood" relation to my dad. The point is if she could handle the responsibility, then I have no doubt that you'll do great."

"But what if I can't handle it? What if I don't have that special something you think I have? I just don't think I'm strong enough to do this."

"You do have that special something in you, and I don't think it, I know it." Silver responded as he reached into his pocket. "As for being strength, I think you stronger that you realize."

*Clack* Silver placed a small item on the table. Will was shocked to find that it was the case of razor blades that she had hidden in her dresser.

"What are you doing with that?" Will asked suddenly ashamed that Silver had discovered her darkest secret.

"I should be asking that, but we both know the answer to that question."

Will cast her eyes down know wanting to look Silver in the eyes. She expected a lecture, or a scolding, or another weird rant of his, but instead heard the skidding of something across the table. Will looked up to see that Silver had slide the case returning it to her. She grabbed the case and looked through the clear plastic at the blade still inside.

"What are you doing?" Will asked, suddenly scared at the idea of actually using them the way she planned.

"You're a person of significances Will. Your choices will greatly impacted the path that the world with follow. That's why…" Silver paused, several times he tried to continue but he couldn't seem to get the word out until. "that's why I can't stop you from killing yourself. If you choose to do so, you leave the world with few positive paths to follow. It's entirely up to you to make the choice to live come hell and high water, to end it all before you get to experience the best that life has to offer."

"My choice huh?" Will replied. "So it wouldn't matter to you whether I lived or died."

"On the contrary I'd very much prefer that you live. And not just to answer my questions about you as you save this world. I just want to see you turn your life around and start enjoying it. So please Will, keep living, I know that you're strong enough to endure."

"How can you be so sure?" Will swallowed trying not to tear up. "I wasn't strong enough to stop myself, to want to keep living. I couldn't do it because of Irma and Hay Lin and… and the other girls."

"Of course, that the strength I'm talking about." Silver said with a warm smile. "We never know how truly strong we are until we face our weakest moments. It's when our own strength fails us that we find strength outside ourselves that far surpasses the strength we relied on. That's how I can trust that you'll never give up on yourself. It's because of the new bonds that you've made. They will give you strength when you need it most."

"It didn't feel like strength." Will said sadly. "It felt more like shame. I didn't want to disappoint them. I didn't want to never see them again."

"The fact that you're alive is proof of your strength. Giving up and dying is way too easy to do, finding a reason to keep living is much harder. Too many people can have friends and family and still convince themselves that there's no point in living."

"What do you know?" Will said, tired of Silver's acting like he understood her. "How would you know what it's like to want to die? To wonder if you have any reason to keep on living or to just end it all?

"Yeah." Silver replied with a chuckle. "What would I know about committing suicide? Why would ever wonder if I should just kill myself? Like it bothers me that with all my powers and knowledge I can never truly amount to anything worthwhile because I'm forbidden to do anything that might change the world when it would be so easy. Just cause I can't be the hero or the villain, can't run for office, or revolutionize the world with advanced technology. I just squander my potential watching from the sidelines trying to stay somewhat sane."

Will looked at Silver staring at the table not even talking to her anymore.

"What I'm I left with?" Silver mused as his voice grew quiet. "What am I when I really think about it? They forbid us from directly changing the world. The little help we're allowed to offer probably makes little, if any, difference. Do we even save lives trying or do we would the death toll been less if we never enter those worlds."

Will continued to listen to Silver as he thought aloud. She noticed that the middle finger on his right hand started twitching and, every so often, made a light popping sound.

"And when it's not them forbidding us for taking direct actions, then it's _them_ trying to kill and capture us." Silver's became more upset as he talked. "In the end are we just targets for them, the last remaining obstacles before they take the same forbidden actions for their own selfish ambitions. Is that the only reason for us to keep building our powers, just so we can remain an insurmountable wall to keep them at bay! Why the hell should I endure this bullcrap, hiding from them, fighting, running, repeatedly surviving through all that pain? Shot, stabbed, poisoned, burned, broken, battered, bleed out, torn apart, blown up, and enduring all just to go through it again all because they'll hesitate as long as we're still alive."

Silver held up his wrists and stared at them intently.

"Damn." Silver whispered, "I wish I could just end it. I have been dealing with this freakin' crap for _way_ too long."

"Silver… Silver…" Will said trying to get his attention, "Silver!"

"Huh," Silver said finally snapping out of his daze. "What."

"Are you alright?"

"Oh sorry, I zone out there for a while."

"What was all that about?"

"All what about?"

"That stuff about not doing anything important, and being an obstacle, and living only to be shot and stabbed and other stuff."

"What," Silver spoke with surprise, "what are you talking about I didn't say anything like that."

"Yes you did, just now."

"Huh, I'm must have zone out more than I thought."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Will questioned suspiciously. "Did you think, that you could put on some "woe is me" crap and I'll start thinking, "wow he really understands me" and I'd just let you manipulate me."

"No, but it's actually convenient that you don't believe me. So could you just forget about all that personal crap I vented?"

"Listen Silver, don't pretend like you know what I've been through." Will said heatedly. "I don't believe for a second that you ever thought about killing yourself. You don't know how desperately I wanted to open my wrist and end it. How scary it is holding that blade trying to cut yourself."

Will looked at Silver who had a serious face staring back. Quietly looked past her as he raised had toward Will. Will wondered what Silver going to do when something flew past her no more than an inch from her ear. She didn't see it past by but she heard the sound of something cutting through the air. It wasn't even a blur going past but it was clear what had shot past her. It had to be the very large kitchen knife Silver was now holding in his right hand.

Silver stood up leaned toward Will holding placing his left hand on the table for support. He flipped the knife in his hand so that the blade stuck out the bottom of his fist. Will wondered what it was she had done or said to make Silver act this way as he raised the knife.

"Yeah, I guess I don't know how scary it is to turn the blade on yourself." Silver said as he swung the knife down.

*THUNK* Was the sound that Will heard after shutting her eyes tightly, so she couldn't see the knife coming. The lack of pain confused her until she opened her eyes. The sight before her was almost as scary as the thought of being stabbed herself.

She looked down at Silver's hand on the table, the knife pierced through the center of it. Blood slowing oozed out of the wound around the blade as a puddle of blood began spreading out from under his hand. It was frightening to find Silver stabbing his own hand but not nearly as scary as the calm look on his face as though it was no big deal.

"Didn't that hurt?" Will asked pointing to his injured hand.

"T'yeah, it hurt like hell." Silver responded with such a casual tone you'd think he'd been relaxing some place fun not standing with his hand nailed to a table. "But I did this prove a point. Now if I can just remember what that point was."

"What point, that you're crazy?"

"Hmm, actually that might be the point I'm trying to make. I always forget when I do this but yeah, I think the point I was make is that I'm crazy and prone to self-destructive behavior. So don't doubt what I'm capable of cause this is easy."

Silver look down at his bleeding hand still pinned to the table blinked his eyes in the way a sleepy person tries to keep himself awake.

"So you think you could get me some bandages?" Silver asked turning his attention back to Will. "Or you know what, just grab a few paper towels over there and fold them into a long narrow strip."

"What?" Will asked think that she should probably being calling 911.

"Well I'd get it myself I only got one hand here since the other one's kinda bleeding."

Will retreated into the kitchen and returned with the long strip of paper towels he asked for. Silver pulled the knife out of his hand without flinching and laid the knife down on the table before taking the towels and dressed his wound.

Will stared at the bloody mess on the table and the growing red stain spreading through the paper wrapping his hand. She really thought that he should go to a doctor as soon as possible but he just stood there checking his "bandage".

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, shouldn't take too long to heal up." Silver said confidently, "By the time we get to school there shouldn't even be a scab left."

Silver stared at his injured hand and the bloodstained table. Will watched as he seemed to focus more on his hand until it seemed to burst into flames. Will almost screamed fire at the sight of the blue flames in Silver's hand but just watched as the so-called flames left both his hand and the paper towels unburned.

Stepping closer Will realized Silver's hand wasn't on fire but covered in a blue glowing aura. Within the glow she could see a smaller white aura flickering around the towels as the red bloodstain faded as though it were being burned away to nothingness restoring the towels to their clean whiteness.

Silver lowered his glowing fist on to the table and slid it over the knife and bloodstains. As the aura touched his blood, it burst into white flames of aura that burned all the blood away leaving no sign of what had just happened. No sign except for the small cut in the table where the knife had been embedded after passing through Silver's hand.

The glow faded away from Silver's hand as he reached to check the cut on the table's surface. Already Will could see the blood from his wound starting to soak into his paper towel bandage again, though it spread much more slowly this time. He then put his hand together for a moment, like he was about to pray, the reached back to the cut. The moment he touched the table, sparks of electricity shot from his fingertips to the cut. In a flash the cut disappeared and the lightening faded, having removed the last of the evidence of what had just happened.

Silver noticed Will look of astonishment.

"What?" Silver asked, "Was it the igniting blood or the alchemy?"

"Alchemy?" Will asked in confusion.

"Oh good," Silver replied taking her words as an answer than a question, "most people focus on the bleeding, nice to see someone with an open mind for new sciences. Well, old sciences actually but whatever it's new to you."

"T-that was alchemy?" Will asked started to comprehend a part of what she had seen. "As in turn lead into gold alchemy."

"Well personally I think it's more cost effective to transmute coal into diamonds but yeah. It's an ability my brother learned in one dimension following a pair of brothers, the Elrichs."

"Your brother learned it?

"Yeah, we do that." Silver explained "We learn useful powers, technologies, magic, and other interest stuff that we can use later. Meiko learned the basic theory behind it easily enough, it just took time for his body to learn how to generate the alchemic energy used to transmute like I just did."

"You learn powers, like ours?"

"Maybe, but probably not, no lose since we already know a few elemental powers"

"You do?"

"You know we should probably get going." Silver said ignoring her latest question.

"What?" Will said looking toward a wall clock. "Crap it already 7:10, I'm gonna be late for school. It takes almost an hour to walk there and I'm not even dressed."

"Don't worry about it I'll give you a lift to school." Silver offer.

"Thanks, wait you can drive?"

"Not legally but sure. Anyway just get ready and I'll get you there in time."

Will went off to quickly get ready for school, thinking that it might not be a good idea to get into a car with an unlicensed driver. But it wouldn't be the dumbest thing she did, and she didn't want to deal with her mom or teachers if they got after her for being late.

* * *

><p>"Don't ever do that again you jerk!" Will yelled at Silver as they walked through the entrance to the school. "You said you were going to drive me to school!"<p>

"No I said that I'd "give you a lift" you're the one who assumed to that I was drive."

"Ugh." Will groaned as she thought about their commute to school. After getting ready she met Silver in front of the apartment she lived in. Before she could even ask were the car was Silver picked her up, and while holding her bridal style, began running. She started complaining about being carried to school but found it surprising comfortable in his strong arms that held her gently. There was hardly a bounce in each step he took as he sprinted on his way, like he was gliding on the street.

The smooth journey got rough as Silver took detours he clearly found entertaining while she began worrying about her safety. Detours like the tops of walls, and fences, swinging off tree branches or lampposts, and worst of all jumping onto the top of a moving bus.

On top Silver had set Will down and laid back like he intended to take a nap. But Will wasn't quite as relaxed as she was too scared of falling off the bus with each turn, each stop, every bump and pothole threatening to knock her off. All she could do was hold onto Silver who somehow stayed in place the whole trip until he got up and carried Will off the bus a couple blocks away from the school.

"I can't believe you did that Silver, it was reckless, dangerous, I could've been run over! Why would you do that?"

"You didn't think I was gonna run the whole way did you?" Silver replied as though that answered her question.

"That's not what I meant you jerk. That was one of the scariest most humiliating things that's ever happened to me."

"Wow, you've lived a sheltered life." He said deadpan. "Come on you wanted to get to school on time and I merely obliged, in the worse way I could think of."

Will just kept walking hoping that if she kept silent the conversation would end.

"Speaking of which it is now 7:51 and you though we wouldn't make it."

""It takes almost an hour," ta loca!" Silver mocked with a mock spanish accent as he continued on his way to school.

The two continued on in silence as they walked through the school's main entrance when Will noticed the girls on stairs to the front doors as Irma began waving her over.

"Hi Will." Hay Lin excitedly greeting her as she walked up. "We've been waiting for you so we can talk about this whole guardian thing."

"Quiet down Hay Lin it's suppose to be a secret _remember_?" Irma reminded.

"Speaking of unbelievable stuff we should probably ignore." Cornelia interjected, "Anyone seen that creep from yesterday? The alien guy or whatever he called himself"

"You mean Silver?" Will asked looking to her side and not finding anyone. "He was just here."

"Oh great, you actually brought your alien stalker to school with you?" Cornelia complained.

"No that's not what…"

"Uh guys." Taranee interrupted hoping to stop an argument. "Maybe we should talk about this later. If we don't hurry we'll be late for class."

Will and Cornelia glared at each other for a moment before they all made their way to homeroom.

* * *

><p>In class Hay Lin whispered to Cornelia still trying to get her excite about their new duties as Taranee prepared for class pulling out her book and folder. Irma attention was split between listening in on Hay Lin's excitement and Will who just sat quietly in her seat.<p>

Mr. Collins was at his desk checking his notes for the day's lesson. He then picked up the attendance sheet and began row call for the class.

"Lucy Rockwaller?" Collins asked looking at the empty desk next to Will. "Is Lucy in class today?"

"Over here Mr. Collins." Lucy called out from a desk next to a couple of her friends.

"Why are you out of your seat Lucy?"

"I didn't think you'd mind sir, since Uriah and his friends are gone." Lucy gestured to a couple of empty seats in front of her that once belonged to Uriah and Kurt.

"Besides, this seat is _so_ much better than my old one." Lucy casted her eye over to Will with a look of disgust that Will returned to her. Lucy responded with a smirk, pleased with Will's reaction.

Will knew that this was likely only just the start. There must be rumors about what happened yesterday, people assuming that that is was her fault and had framed Uriah somehow. Soon everyone would be whispering behind her back and giving her scornful looks.

"I suppose that will be fine." Collins allowed, failing to notice the tension between the two girls. He continued to call row when the door opened. In walked a teen with light grey hair drawing the attention of the whole class. The boy the handed Collins a couple slips of paper who read review it quickly before turning to his class.

"Well class it seems we have another new student joining our class. This is Silver-rio Myzano."

"What did you say?" Silver reacted both surprised and annoyed snatching his schedule from Mr. Collins to check his name.

"Do you see an extra "r" in my name?" Silver held his schedule for Collins for him to see. "It's not Silver-Rio it's Sil-ve-rio. Are you really a teacher? And you screwed up my last name even worse. It's not My-zah-no, it's Mizuno, Me-zoo-no, you gotta use Japanese pronunciation."

"I, uh, sorry, it's an unusual name so…"

"As a teacher one would think you would encourage people to ask question to learn what you _clearly_ don't know."

"Well yes that's right but…" Collins was fumbling unable to regain his composure.

"Just get it right next time, it kind of a pet peeve of mine or rather… a psychotic fuckin' hatred!"

"Of course sorry," Colllins said nervously, "now if you'll please have a seat."

"There's an empty seat over here." Lucy called out, "It much better than others."

Will turned to glare at Lucy know she was taking another shot at here. She then realized that there were only three desks for Silver, and one was right next to her.

'_Well, great either I seat where they can't help but notice me or sit by miss pushy and risk distracting them knowing I'm right across the room.'_ Silver debated on where to sit. _'Well they already know about me. If they're gonna keep an eye on me I might as well keep a closer eye on them.'_

"S'up." Silver said taking his seat next to Will who turned away from him in annoyance earning a smirk from Silver.

Collins calmed himself down and prepared to continue with the row call when he realized something he forgot to asked his difficult new student.

"Excuse, Silver. Mr. Mizuno was it?" Collins carefully pronounced it. "Did you, perhaps, want to introduce yourself to the class and tell them about yourself?"

"Perhaps I would Mr. Collins." Silver said insincerely, "Of course perhaps I'd just like to walk out the door and never come back, perhaps I'd want to play a video game rather than listen to your lecture, or perhaps I'd even like to climb on your desk and perform a rousing rendition of Modern Major General. But you know what? If I were to make a list of things that perhaps I'd like to do I am quite confident that introducing myself to the class would be nowhere near the top of the list. So why don't we just skip it."

Giggles and snicker were heard throughout the class room as their teacher again stood dumbfounded at the new student statement.

"Dude," a boy sitting next to Silver held his hand out for a high-five, "nice."

Silver looked at his neighbor dead in the eyes with a serious look. The effect was significant as the boy withdrew his hand regretting speaking up to the new guy.

Once Collins recovered from this latest verbal assault decide to avoided further talks with Silver and focus on the rest of his class at he finished row call and began the day's lesson.

Silver was immediately bored with the lecture as Collin read from the book and paused to indicate certain visual aids and notes that he wanted his students to remember. Silver found the fact all too familiar and instead focused on the history textbook. Starting with the very first page he flipped through it page by page with nothing but a glace at each page. From the title and copyright page to the end of the index he look through the entire book. Looking back at Collins, who was completely engrossed by his own history lesson, was doing a decent job laying out the facts Silver recalled from the histories of most of the "modern earth" dimensions that he'd learned from. Still the familiarity of the lesson was dull Collins was starting to turn blurry.

*THUCK*

Everyone turned to Silver who was sleeping soundly after banging his head onto his desk. Collins walked up to and slammed his textbook next to Silver's head hoping to wake him with a scare. Silver, however, slept on without even stirring the soft sounds of his breathing continued. Collins picked up his book looking at his student ignoring him.

"Dude, wake up." The boy next to Silver reached for his shoulder to shake him awake. He immediately regretted the effort as Silver's hand shot up grabbing his neighbor's wrist and twisted his arm. The boy fell out of his chair leaving him stuck on the floor unable to get free. A loud snore erupted from Silver before settling back to soft breathing.

"Get him off me, get him off." Cried the boy.

"Mr. Mizuno let go of him right now!" Mr. Collins commanded trying to control the situation.

"Silver wake up, wake up!" Will grabbed he's shoulder shook him awake.

"Huh, wha?" Silver awoke confused at what was happening. Taking a moment to remember where he was and noticed his neighbor on the ground in pain and released him. "Sorry about that."

"Excuse me Mr. Mizuno were we disturbing your nap?" Collins asked clearly upset and tired with Silver.

"Naw, I'm alright."

"Were you bored with the lesson?"

"And how, man I it was boring the first time I read about ancient Rome. Did I mess the lessons on Greece cause with so much mythology it's so easy to spice up the lesson plan. But Rome, unless their at war or trying to retrieve one of those damn eagles it is boring as hell. The Roman occupation of Israel was also interest but you know, you can't getting into the good events because it already in the Bible and that separation of church and state."

"Well it might not be so boring if you took some notes, or maybe you'd like to participate in the lesson. How about opening up your text to page 88 and reading to the rest of the class starting from the second paragraph."

"Page 88, that's eighth century… Right I remember." Silver then began reciting, verbatim, the paragraph Collins has requested and continued for three whole pages as the student looked on and Collins followed in his book in awe.

"That will be enough Silver, thank you. Did you memorize this chapter are already."

*YAWN* "No, well yeah, actually I memorized the book just now. I had hoped it would have taken longer though, like most of the period but, oh well." Silver then

"Mr. Mizuno I need you to stay awake for class. So if you're so bored then you can occupy yourself with a quiz."

Mumbles spread through the class with worries of having a quiz two days in a row.

"Yesterday your classmates took this quiz to help them for the upcoming test." Collins set down a handout on Silver's desk, "I intended to let you follow along as I reviewed the quiz with the class. But since you're so bored perhaps you'd like to take the quiz and I'll grade it as we review."

"Eh, I guess it's something to do." Silver reached pulled out a pencil from his backpack and wrote his name at the top.

"Now while you focus on that I'll continue with the lecture." Collins went over his notes trying to find where he left off. "While we continue on, you can have the next fifteen minutes to complete you quiz."

The students were surprised to hear Collins only giving Silver only a few minutes for the quiz that took most of them half the class to finish.

"That should allow us time to review our quizzes." Collins found his place in his notes and began to continue his lecture when Silver stood up from his desk. "Did you have a question Silver?"

"Nah." Silver then handed the quiz to Mr. Collins and returned to his desk and went right back to sleep.

Collins was clearly upset with Silver giving up on the quiz so quickly and immediately started looking over his quiz. The students couldn't help noticing that he was surprised at the quiz as he flipped through the pages. Every question had an answer. Most were simple and concise and a well though out paragraph for each of the three short essay question on the last page. Collins put the notes down and looked at his slumbering student.

"Class I think I'll return your quizzes now." Collins returned the quizzes leaving most of the students disappointed at their grades. The class then started going over the questions and the answers Collins thought was most appropriate, usually they were Silver's answers word for word.

As they finished going over the first page the class started noticing a humming sound. The humming turned into mumbling before they finally found its source.

"…**so naturally we have more natural disasters, from the strain of a fast pace." **The class looked on as Silver continued sleep.

"**Sunday was, a day of rest, now it's one more day, for progress.**

**And we can't slow down, cause more is best, it's all and endless process.**

**I've been sleeping, sitting on my porch drinking ice-cold cherry, coke, where everything is black and white.**

**Nah-nah nah-nah nah-nah-nah-** *YAWN*-nah-nah-nah…**"**

Except for the yawn, most of the students were impressed to hear his singing. Whispers could be heard questioning whether he was really asleep or not but no one was will to risk checking after last time. Even Mr. Collins was hesitant to wake him and just continued reviewing the quiz with everyone talking over Silver's voice. Some of students ignored the review choosing instead to listen to the song. A few whispers could be heard as students tried singing along with the chorus as best they could having only heard Silver sing it once earlier in the song.

When the song ended and Silver finished humming the tune it was immediately followed it with another tune.

"**We are fighting dreamers!" **Silver sang quickly in another language.

"**Fighting dreamers! [Japanese]**

**Fighting dreamers! [Japanese]**

**Just go my way-Right here, right now, boom. [Japanese]"**

The class had no idea what language he was singing in, but the fast pace song a lively change for their boring homeroom. Will on the other had looked annoyed at her slumbering neighbor who seemed to have taken control of the atmosphere in the class since he arrived. He had done what she failed to do yesterday and gain the respect of everyone in class. She thought she could convince everyone that she was tough and not someone to mess with. It was clear now that you can't just fake it that easily, he was tough. From the start he'd intimated Collins, impressed his classmates, scared them or at least scared he's surrounding neighbors. Will hated it had come so easy to him and wouldn't have any of her problems.

The review continued with fewer and fewer students paying attention as they preferred listen to Silver's singing. We each new song they listened and tried to quietly sing along as they learned the repeating lyrics.

"**We're not gonna take it! No, we ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it, anymore!"**

As the singing continued the student that kept up with Collins' review of the quiz noticed that he was starting to lose his patience.

"**I guess words of a mothafucka they can be great, or they can degrate, or even worse they can teach hate…"**

The students could believe that Collins hadn't reacted to the swearing in this song and just kept trying to focus on the review.

Collins was growing tired with the sing and it bothered him that no one was truly prepared for the upcoming exam. The review had taken much longer that is should have, and only had a few minutes left to go over last question the before the class ended.

"Class, class, listen up please." Collins called out to everyone succeeding to gain everyone's attention. "I want everyone's pay attention as we go over the last question. Unfortunately, everyone got this question wrong except for Silver. In fact could someone please wake Silver so he can explain his answer to the rest of us?"

The class was silent, just about everyone was looking at Silver sleep and humming the end of a song. The students nearest to him leaned away from him, the boy who hurt his arm instead slide his desk away from him. It wasn't lost on the class that Collins wasn't interested in volunteering to wake Silver either.

"Will, could you please wake him up again."

Will didn't want wake him but looking around she saw that all eyes were on her. Lucy and her friends were watching from the other side of the room looking a upset that she was with Silver, though they weren't offering to wake him. Lucy herself had an expectant smirk like she was imagining what was going to happen. Suddenly she realized that this was the first time that the class had taken notice of her today and how anxious it made her. Everyone had been ignoring her, no one seemed to have time to talk about her, or mock her or spread rumors. They were too distracted by the new guy.

The idea of waking Silver became more appealing as it he might be able to draw attention away from her again. She began to shake Silver by the shoulder but he didn't stir.

"Wake up Silver." Silver moaned a little but then just started to hum another tune. Will looked back at her classmate feeling nervous as they looked on. It felt like they were judging her, like she couldn't even do anything right even something as simple as waking someone up.

'_Stop looking at me!'_ Will wanted to say, _'None of you wanted to try, don't look at me like you're better. Even I am a slut, an addict, an alcoholic… I'm… I'm. Maybe they are better than me. I can't change what I am. Mom's right about me, I am worthless. Why should anyone thing any better of me.'_

"**She's taking her time making up the reasons, to justify all the hurt inside.**

**Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes, everyones got a theory 'bout the bitter one.**

**They're saying "mother never loved her much" and "daddy never keeps in touch" that's why she shies away from human affection…"**

Will withdrew her hand from Silver's should listening to the start of his song. She suddenly felt exposed as it summarized her feeling and seemed to verify her fear. She looked turned away from Silver trying to avoid looking at anyone. She was so embarrassed and wanted Silver to stop.

Irma was the only one to realize how upset Will had become and reached for her shoulder hoping to calm her.

Will turned to Irma having forgotten she and the other girls were next to her. What were they thinking now? Were they looking down on her like everyone else? Did they think the song was talking about her?

Will looked backed at Silver and started listening to the next verse.

"**She can't remember a time, when she felt needed.**

**If love was red then she was colorblind.**

**All her friends, well they've been trialed for treason, and crimes that were never defined.**

Irma noticed that it was the song that had been bothering her. The lyrics seemed to have a personal meaning, so she listened to more intently.

"**She's saying "love is like a barren place and reaching out for human faith is,**

**It's like a journey I just don't have a map for…"**

Again Will stopped listening to the song and covered her ears. She didn't want to hear any more lyrics mocking her, revealing how screwed up she felt.

Irma caught sight of the pain in Will's eyes for a moment before shutting her eyes tight. Thinking about the lyrics Silver had just sang, Irma started to understand how isolated Will felt. Why Will was so hesitant to trust people. She then realized that Will had only heard the worse parts of the song. The parts that Will identified with, and missed the main parts that revealed that it wasn't a description of Will's life but a hopeful love song. It was about a lonely girl who still had hope of find the one who could end her pain.

Irma wanted to tell Will that the song wasn't meant to embarrass her or even about her, but it was clear that Will was too upset to even uncover her ears, let alone listen to reason. So Irma decided to just stop the song. Reaching past Will, surprising her, Irma grabbed Silver's hair and yanked his head up before pushing back down to the desk with a bang.

"Huh, wha?" was Silver reaction as his head shot back up wide awake. He's eye darted back and forth trying to take in his surround environment. "Did I miss something?"

"It nice to have you back Mr. Mizuno." Mr. Collins said looking at Silver.

"Uh yeah, nice to be back." Silver replied as he raked his fingers over his head combing down the stray hairs that Irma had pulled up. The bell finally rang and everyone began leaving for their next class.

Irma helped Will calm down again before they left for their next class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

**This is my first original chapter, not a rewrite, for this story. **

**Just to clarify "Mirror Will" is NOT Will's transformed state, she is just Will's idea of the ultimate sexy and beauty. Will's guardian form will still be the same as the TV and comic series.**

**However for those of you readers who can't seem to visualize my description of "Mirror Will" here's a picture that is _almost_ exactly what Will saw in her mirror.**

**Just go to:**

****www.****

****freeimagehosting.****

****net/k7qb8****

**Again she's almost what Will saw. Just give the girl brown eyes, a red bob cut, and remove all of the letters from her clothes, oh and lose the background. And remember those clothes she has on are a _loose_ fit on normal Will who is shorter and not nearly as "developed" as this girl. Her names Kitty Summers by the way, a character of The Pit who can be found on John Persons site.**

**Please R&R.**

**Oh, and a message for those of you who have read chapter 3.1 of the side story. I changed the last scene so you readers might want to check it out again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the W.I.T.C.H. series. Nor do I own the any of the copyrighted materials mentioned by Silverio, including movies, literature, or musicial material.**

**New Bad Girl in Town: Observations of a TDB**

**Chapter 5**

Will walked away from the lunch line, tray in hand, looking for a place to sit. She noticed Silver at a table with his sit placed against the wall with his feet resting on another chair. He was typing away at the computer on his lap while listening to an mp3 player that rested on the table next to his lunch tray. Silver raised his head and meet his eyes with Will's for a brief moment before returning to the screen.

The thought of sitting with him was a very unpleasant after that embarrassing moment in class. She hoped to avoid him for the rest of the day but it was a little difficult. They already shared another class and now had the same lunch period. Will tried to ignore him and continued looking for a new place to sit and immediately noticed Irma and Hay Lin calling her over. It still wasn't an ideal arrangement but she did need to talk to them eventually and it was preferable to Silver's table.

"Hey guys." Will greeted as she sat down. "So are we really gonna do this?"

"You mean this whole guardian thing." Irma started enthusiastically, "I'm in it sounds exciting."

"Hold on guys." Taranee interjected, "Before we really get into this, what do we do about him?"

The girls looked over to Silver who continued typing away and repeatedly looked up to watch the girls sitting across from him.

"I say we call the cops." Cornelia suggested, "He's already admitted that he's spying on us."

"Great idea Corny. Why didn't I think of that?" Irma commented, "Oh right cause I don't want to be the one to tell my dad, "Hey Dad, we have an alien stalker following us because we were chosen to be super heroes. Be careful though cause he can open doors out of thin air and escape into other dimensions." Yeah that'll go over well."

"Fine then what do you suggest."

"Maybe we should just try talking to him?" Hay Lin offered. "Let's invite him over."

"No!" both Irma and Will shouted.

"It was just a suggestion. And it looks like I'm not the only one who thought of it."

The girls looked and saw Lucy Rockwaller walked up to Silver and started a conversation.

"That girl is such phony, she'll do anything to be popular." Cornelia said angrily, "And Silver's no better, he's such a show off."

"What, you mean that singing he was doing in Collin's class?" Taranee asked.

"Not just that, in gym he was showing off to everyone." Cornelia explained.

"Seriously what happened?"

"Coach Jones was having the boys play basketball, you know shirts vs. skins, and Silver starts arguing with him saying how he's not taking off his shirt. Well you know how Coach is he doesn't let the boys switch sides just because they're embarrassed. So Silver starting calling him a pervert and that it was sexual harassment to force him to play shirtless."

"No way, he didn't really say that?"

"He did, Will can back me up she has gym with me." Cornelia turned everyone's attention to Will.

"Uh, yeah actually he did. I've never seen a teacher that mad before. I honestly thought he was gonna hit him."

"So what did they do? Did they actually fight?"

"No," Cornelia took over, "but I think he thought about it. Coach Jones just told him to run laps but Silver just kept antagonizing him. He didn't just run around the gym, he ran up and down the bleachers from one end to the other and then ran to the bleachers on the other side of the gym."

"Wait, he just had to run around and he added the bleachers on his own? Why?" Irma asked.

"That's what Coach asked him. He said something about wanting to get a decent workout. That when he told Silver to do a hundred pushup."

"Ouch, bet he regretted that."

"Like I said that guy just likes to show off. Instead of pushups he does a one-handed handstand and starts doing pushups like that. Coach almost lost it and told him he had to do two hundred pushups with each hand."

"No way!"

"It's true." Will confirmed, "He even finished by the time class was over. He had just enough time for one more argument with Coach when he refused to shower. Said that he hadn't even broken a sweat and didn't need a shower."

"The weird thing was everyone was into it." Cornelia clearly annoyed, "The guys were having a laugh at how he was messing with the coach and most of the girls were all impressed like he was so cool."

"Just cause he was all." Cornelia began in a mocking voice, _"I'm so tough and athletic doing bleachers and handstand pushups and I'm not even tired._"

"It wasn't that bad, I mean, sure I guess he was showing off but it don't think he was trying to impress everyone. I think he was trying to intimidate the coach." Will turned to Silver's table, "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Lucy's probably asking him out, or trying to get him to ask _her _out, thinking she can use him. Probably just wants to dump him later so she can say she was too good for him."

"You really think he'll go out with her?" Will asked causally.

"Probably, you know how boys are." Cornelia explained, "Guy's get even more stupid when they talk to a cheerleader. Don't know why they're just a bunch of stuck-up, snobby spoiled girl who think their better than everyone else."

"And Cornelia would know," Irma pointed out, "She tried out for cheerleading back in junior high. So, why didn't you join the squad?"

This earned a glare from the blonde girl and a smile from the rest as they polite stopped themselves from laughing.

"FUCK YOU!" Lucy yelled, drawing the attention of everyone in the lunchroom. "You had your chance and you blew it."

"Not much of a budding romance." Will commented with a satisfied smiled as she watched Lucy walked away from Silver clearly unhappy with him.

"More like, it just been pruned." Irma joked making a scissor gesture, "Couldn't happen to a nicer couple."

The two laughed at the joke and rest followed with suppressed giggles.

"So maybe he not all that bad or at least not that dumb," Cornelia consented, "but I still say he's a jerk and a showoff."

"So, what are we going to do about Silver?" Will asked looking at Silver who looked back at her with an orange slice in his mouth. "Are we just going to let him keep spying on us?"

"Any ideas on how to stop him?" Taranee asked.

"No, but if he's going to keep an eye on us, maybe we should keep an eye on him."

"You mean spy on him?"

"I mean," Will hesitated thinking about how he acted that morning, "maybe we should ask him to sit with us."

"Are you sure Will?" Irma asked also thinking about how upset Will had been because of Silver earlier. "You don't really want him sitting with us do you?"

"Not really, but we really don't know anything about him." Will thought about few things she did know about him that she hadn't shared with the girls. "What if it turns out he's dangerous. We should know, right?"

"Dangerous what make you think that?" Irma asked with noticeable worry mirrored by her friend looking on waiting for her answer.

"No reason, I just think that…" Will tried to think of an answer without revealing the attack or everything that happened before school. "the way he disappeared this morning, the way he's in our school, and how he confesses that he's spying on us like there's nothing we can do to stop him. And there isn't, is there?"

"So we should keep a close eye on him by letting him keep a closer eye on us?"

"Yeah, so what do you guys think?" The girls looked at one another hoping glean opinion on the matter. No one had any new reasons to oppose the idea they seem to silently agree before answering.

"I guess." "Suppose it couldn't hurt." "He might turn out to be nicer than we think."

"So who wants to invite the jerk?" Cornelia asked.

The girls were silent waiting for a volunteer, Will looked at Hay Lin since she first suggested inviting him over. Hay Lin started raising her hand.

"Hey!"

The girls look over to the voice and noticed a tall student in a letter man jacket yelling at Silver. It wasn't long before the boy grabbed Silver and threw him against the wall.

"What's he doing!" Will said looking on at the attack. "Who is that guy?"

"That's Billy Sampson, he's on the football team." Taranee answered

"Why's his picking a fight with Silver?"

"Maybe because he deserves it?" Irma quipped.

"Or maybe something dumb like his ego." Cornelia added, "Billy think he's this big football star and that he's _so_ popular. He probably thinks that all the rumors about Silver is going to cut into his popularity or something."

They looked on, along with most of the student's in the cafeteria, as Billy repeated banged Silver against the wall before he started punching him in the stomach.

"Why is he just taking it?" Will asked "He could easily take that guy."

"What, you're not actually rooting for Silver to win are you?" Irma asked surprised.

"No, it's just I've seen him fight, winning should be easy for him. Why's he letting punch him like that?"

Billy then clocked Silver with a left cross knocking Silver head first into the wall.

Will stood up not thing of what she was going to do. Before she could decide what she would do, Mrs. Knickerbocker showed up to deal with the fight. They watched as the principal talked to the two boys. After only a couple of minutes the matter seemed resolved and Principal Knickerbocker left without any sign of her punishing either of them.

"No way they got away with that?" Cornelia said in disbelief.

"I guess if anyone could he'd be able to." Will said hardly surprised that the principal went easy on him. "I guess I'll go ask if he wants to join us for lunch."

Will walked over to Silver who was back to work on his laptop before looking up at her.

"Um, Silver?"

Back at the table the girls watched Will talking with Silver. She seemed nervous walking up to him but they noticed her relax as they started talking to each other. Will started back to the table with a smile on her face please with her success. Silver gathered his things and followed after her walking past a group of classmates that seemed to want to talk to him.

"Anyone want my salisbury steak?" Silver asked sitting down with the girls. The girls declined his offer and sticking to their own lunch. "Yeah, I'm surprised you can stomach as much as you've had already. So what have you girls been discussing?"

"Well we were going to talking about if we were really going to try being guardians." Taranee explained.

"Ah, deciding whether or not to commit to this. Yeah you don't want to half-ass this, that could get yourselves killed." Silver pointed out earning nervous looks from the girls. "What too blunt?"

"You're just trying to scare us aren't you?" Irma question still intent on being a guardian.

"Oh no, it's just a simple warning. Besides being guardians is likely your destiny and nothing good ever came from running from your destiny." He chuckled picked his orange juice, "So it's sort of a "damned if you do, damned if you don't" kind of thing."

"Well we're up to it, right girls?" Irma proclaimed.

"Yeah." Hay Lin supported immediately. The other girls joined in with less enthusiasm.

"Wow," Silver mocked, "evil beware, guardians are coming for you. So is there anything else on your agenda?"

"Well, weren't we going to try out our powers?" Will suggested, "You know, check to see what we can actually do as Guardians."

"Yes! Definitely, let's find out what we can really do." Irma encouraged.

"I guess that sounds like a good idea," Taranee agreed hesitantly, "but where are we going to practice being Guardians? We are keeping this secret right?"

"Oh, I have an idea where we can go." Hay Lin offered. "I'll show you guys after school it'll be a perfect place to practice in secret."

"So then it's settled?" Cornelia asked, "We're really going to do this?"

"That's what I'm hearing." Silver then bit into the foil cover of his juice and began drinking through the hole. "Man, I hope your practice area isn't one of the training spots that I've already scouted."

The girls looked at him and but no one bother to question that last statement hoping to avoid any more annoying comments from him. So with their plans made the girls spend the rest of their lunch eating and talking like any other day. All the while Silver sat silently watching the girls talk hoping none of them would turn the subject of their conversation back to him. Will noticed how quiet he was and that his eyes were shifting back and forth between the girls.

"Hey, Silver you've been really quiet." Will notice Silver's eye turn to her but to her eyes, "You really just going to sit there listening to us gossip?"

"It's not as boring as one would think." Silver noticed all the girls looking at him, Cornelia and Irma look annoyed at his comment.

"You're really just sitting there _listening_ to us talk?" Will asked suspiciously.

"Yeah." Silver said stiffly as Will eyed him. They all look at him in silence wondering what had gotten Will attention.

"Does anyone hear something?" Taranee mentioned.

"I don't hearing anything." Silver announced.

"No I hear it too." Said Hay Lin as she and Taranee leaned toward Silver following the sound. "Is that music?"

"You haven't heard a word we've said have you?" Will accused.

"Well it's not like any of it was directed at me what do you care if I'm _hearing_ your weekend plans, or who likes who, or teasing Irma about her crush on Andrew Hornsby."

"First off it's not a crush." Irma said with a blush, "And if you're listening to music how you do know what we were talking about."

"You're reading are lips aren't you?" Will claimed.

"Seriously, you think I can not only read lips but can read all five of your lips at once?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." Silver turn away and picked up his player.

"Hey!" Will yelled not wanting to be ignored. Hay Lin snatched the player out of his hand.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you just reading our lips?"

"Are you still on that? Move on."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Oh yeah, guess not." He turned to Hay Lin, "Can I have my mp3 player back?"

"Stop ignoring me, what happened to you studying us? What are you listening to that so important."

"What I'm still observing. Seriously hand over my player." Silver reached for his player but Hay Lin held it out of reach.

"What is he listening too?" Irma asked receiving the player from Hay Lin who was playfully keeping from an annoyed Silver. Silver tugged the cord of his earphones yanking the player of their hands as they made their exchange. The player flew through the air towards Silver's waiting hand when the player boomeranged and flew over to Cornelia instead. Landing in her hands the player reached the limit of its earphones and it disconnected for the jack.

…**got me rocking and a rolling, rocking and a reeling Barbara Ann. Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Barbara Ann…**

"What is this?" Cornelia asked surprised at how loud the player's speakers were.

"Barbara Ann by the Beachboys." Silver answered. "What? You know they were big back in their day."

"You actually listen to this stuff?" Cornelia commented

"Check what else he has." Irma suggested

"Let's see," Cornelia skipped to the next song.

**Duke, Duke, Duke, Duke of Earl…**

"Yeah the Four Tops, also popular back when but that's not as strong an argument."

"You have such lame taste in music." Cornelia skipped through the songs listening to their beginning. "Lean on me, by the Temptations… Twist by Chubby Checker… Stand by me by B.B. King… Hard Day's Night by the Beatles, who are these people?"

"First off there's nothing wrong with my taste of music it just a little… out of date. Second, how do you not know the Beatles?"

"The who?"

"No not The Who, the Beatles. You know the "British Invasion""

"I've never heard of any of these artists. Have any of you heard of these guys." The girls answered with a shake of heads turning to each other checking if any of names were familiar.

"Really, none of you know any of these songs. I mean sure their before your time but come on, none of you have ever heard any of these classic songs?"

"Classics? These songs?" Cornelia scoffed, "I'm surprised anyone listen to this stuff especially you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well compare to those other songs…"

"Hey yeah, do you have any of those songs on your mp3 player?" Hay Lin interrupted.

"What songs?

"The songs you were singing in homeroom." Irma asserted, "The songs you sang while you were sleeping or pretending to sleep."

"While I was… _fuck."_ Silver muttered under his breathe, "Well better than Spanish baseball announcer."

"What?"

"Nothing. So what songs were you talking about?" Silver asked.

"I don't know, a lot of different songs." Hay Lin tried to remember an example, "I liked the one "I've been sleeping on the porch drinking some cherry coke and everything is black and white.""

"Please stop." Silver interrupted, "I would say that sounds familiar, but saying that what you "sang" compares to the actual song is insulting to both the real song and the artist that preforms it. As for my player it had a ton of songs, frankly that was a rather interesting string of songs for the shuffle to pick."

"So what's next?" Irma asked as Cornelia skipped to the next song.

**Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort.**

**Suffocation, no breathing don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding.**

"Aw sweet Papa Roach" Silver announced.

"**This is my last resort."** Silver sang along, his voice a perfect match with the artist.

The girls listened to the disturbing song of suicide with Silver enjoying it. Will in particular, listened to the song, identifying with the lyrics more than she wanted to. Under the table she thumbed her wrist thinking about the previous night and everything that had lead up to it. Every mistake, every vice, every sin, and every hurt her choices caused came to mind reminding her why she had even considered ending it all.

"Put on something else!" Irma demanded, Will snapping out of her memories.

"**Nothing's alright, nothing is fine. I'm running and I'm…** Hey what happened?" Silver asked in his regular voice realizing that another song had suddenly started playing.

"Ugh, country?" Cornelia groan at the song and skipped to through more songs. "Country, country, country, seriously, now it's nothing but country."

"Okay yeah there's a lot of country music on there too. Hey you try living in Texas without listen to some country on the radio. It's either adding that to your musical taste or tejano music. Or both but in the end my taste for Tex-Mex music didn't go far beyond Selena."

"Who?"

"Oh shut up, I'm tired of hearing that you don't know anything about music."

"Excuse me!" Irma reacted, "I know all I need to know and that Karmilla is the greatest singer ever!"

"Who?" Silver responded.

"Ha-ha, now who doesn't know anything about music? You've never heard of the greatest singer in the world?"

"Maybe in this world, like it's that big a deal. So you have one talent that unique to this world. I'm talking about talent that transcends dimensions and manifest itself in more than… three-quarters… of modern… Earths." The girls stare at Silver who seemed to freeze at some startling realization."

"Crap!" Silver finally responded in frustration, "I'm in a world with suck-ass music."

"Hey!" each of the girls responded to the insult.

"Who are you say we have bad music?" Irma demanded.

"Okay you're right, that maybe a bit presumptuous of me. First off I guess should double check, maybe the bands I know go by different name, or you guys are just idiots."

"Hey!"

"And even if they don't exist in this world probably has plenty of entertaining musicians of is own, like what's-her-name Karmilla. Soon or later I was going to review this world's entertainment industry for a comparative analysis. I guess I'll just move that up and push back a few other checks like comparative analysis of history, religion, technological development, social-political relations… fuck, I'd almost forgotten how much crap I gotta do when studying a new world."

"You really have to do all that?" Taranee asked.

"Define "have to." If I'm gonna try to learn what I can from this world I might as well be thorough. Anyway can I please have my player back, or do I have to break your fingers and pry it out?"

"Fine," Cornelia consented and tossed the player back to Silver, "Not like it had any decent music anyway."

"Speaking of which, quick check have any of you heard of bands like Metallica, Gun n' Roses, or Led Zeppelin?"

"No."

"How about Journey, Aerosmith, Green Day, Fallout Boys, 3 Doors Down…"

"No."

"Megadeth, Disturbed, Linkin Park, Eagles?"

"No."

"Okay, how singers Micheal Jackson, Eminiem, Ozzy Osbourne, Meatloaf…"

"N- Meatloaf? You're a fan of someone called Meatloaf?"

"I'll take that as a no, what about, um, Whitney Houston, Kelly Clarkson, uh, Kenny Chesney, Elvis."

"Elvis, we've heard of Elvis."

"Finally, that gives me some hope, not really. So you have the King of Rock n' Roll but not the King of Pop."

"King of who?"

"Forget it, just wanted to know how far off the music industry from most modern Earths. And wow I guess there's gonna be a lot changes to be recorded for the world. I might need to start from scratch."

The bell rang and students began leaving the cafeteria. The girls and Silver quickly threw their trash, returned their trays, made their way to their next class.

* * *

><p>Afterschool the girls followed Hay Lin to and out of the way spot beneath a bridge along a sidewalk near a pile of discarded garbage. The girls gathered around with Will standing in the center while Silver stood out of the way to observe their training.<p>

"So what do you guys think?" Hay Lin asked, "Perfect right?"

"Definitely, now we can finally practice using our powers!" Irma agreed.

"You know guys I still have doubts about this whole thing." Cornelia argued, "No offense to your grandma but I'm pretty sure she's deluded."

"But what about how that plant grew when you just looked at it," Taranee countered, "or the water in Irma's glass, or that picture Missus Lin drew in the air?"

"I'm not saying it wasn't weird." Cornelia conceded, "I've seen to paranormal shows like Ghost Seekers and Real or Bogus: Paranormal Cases. I'm just saying most of that stuff can easily be explained by magic tricks bought off the internet. The picture we saw, probably just a fog machine and a video projector. That whole story was just too crazy to take seriously, she's either going senile or having some serious paranoid delusions."

"Let just see if the crystal is real before we worry about the story." Will suggested, pulling out the Heart of Candrakar from her jacket and putting it on. The Heart began floating and a moment later Will floated into the air with it. The others watched in amazement as the Heart glowed brightly with waves of pink energy pulsed from it. As Will hung in the air wondering what to do next, words entered her mind and soon escaped her lips.

"Guardians unite!" Will called out as streams of colored energy resembling orange flames, blue waters, green leaves, and light gray mist, began flowing out of the Heart and reached out for the other girls. Each of them felt a tingle as the energies spiraled around them and left them up into the air before all five of them disappeared in a flash of light, replace by balls of energy matching the streams that surrounded them. Silhouettes of the girls in fetal positions were visible in the balls slowly changing as the girls seem to grow and develop before the shadows drastically changed into symbols including a circle, triangle and a curved equal sign. In another flash of light the girls reappeared changed into young women with clothes all color coordinated in a combination of pink, blue, green.

Will looked around, her amazed by the transformations of her friends. Looking down at herself she was surprised by how she had changed not only in attire but in form. In mere moments ago she had gone from the flattest chest possible to very generous B-cups and actual curving hips. She couldn't help but think about the mirror version of herself that she had seen that very morning. She knew that she didn't stack up to the girl in the mirror, but she was pleased that she had taken more than a few steps in that direction. Will took another look at her friends and how they had changed.

Taranee had grown and developed the same way that Will had, though will noticed how mature her face had become and wondered whether her own face and matured the and grown more beautiful like Taranee. The most distinct difference between Taranee's change and the other girls was her hair that was styled with six dreadlocks, a look that suited her well.

Hay Lin's transformation seemed to emphasize her exotic beauty with her lean frame and her pale skin. The skirt she wore with its two slits did a great job showing off her lean legs though Will was pleasantly surprised that Hay Lin's bust had not grown as much as her own. She knew it was shallow to think that, but it was the first time she'd wasn't the flattest girl in a group.

Cornelia's change maintained her status as the tallest girl in the group with her lean body, shapely legs, perfect blonde hair and makeup. Will couldn't help feeling a little jealous how gorgeous she was with the looks of a super model. She could easily picture Cornelia posing on the cover a fashion magazine.

The jealously Will felt toward Cornelia was nearly forgotten when she turned to look at the final member of their team. Irma was not fat by any means, but she was the chubbiest of the five girls before they changed. The transformation caused everything but her waist to grow as she now stood with the fullest figure among the five girls. She was the only one among them with impressive C-cups and hips to compliment them. While Cornelia was perfect for the cover of a fashion magazine, Irma's new body made her more suited for the centerfold of an issue of Playboy or the swimsuit issue of a sports magazine. Looking at Irma, Will kept telling herself that as attractive as she was Irma still didn't quite compare to "Mirror Will" and her amazing curves. Another shallow thought but she couldn't help wanting to think that hot as Irma was that there was a version of Will, as fictitious as she was, that was hotter still.

"Wow that was incredible!" Hay Lin exclaimed breaking the silence, "Can you guys believe this?"

"Actually, I can't believe your grandma actually wore this?" Irma said commenting on their clothes.

"Wait," Hay Lin said looking over her shoulder, "What do we have on our backs?"

"Forget our backs, what do we have on our _fronts_?" Cornelia laughed arching her back to show off her new endowments.

"Well they can be wings." Will declared looking from Hay Lin's wings to her own and managed to start flapping them. "If they were wings then when we went like this we would whoa!"

Will floated back up into the air spinning and tumbling out of control. Hay Lin followed suit and shot up into the air with far greater skill as she flew fast and effortlessly. She was literally able to fly circles around Will who still couldn't manage to float right-side up.

"This so rocks! You do something." Irma excitedly called point at Taranee.

Taranee hesitantly held out a hand and released a fireball, the recoil of which knocker her on her butt. The fire shot out and spun around zinging and zinging wildly until it slammed into the ground narrowly missing Cornelia who ducked to the side.

"See that's why I hate fire." Taranee whined.

"Irma you're water put it out!" Cornelia demanded.

Irma stuck her hands out and water formed in her palms and blasted a stream out that also blasted Irma back into a pile of garbage. The water flew as wildly as the fireball before it dumped itself on Cornelia, with a splash big enough to dowse the nearby flames as intended.

"Ugh great." Cornelia groaned shaking off the water then looking at the surrounding area of short grass and a concrete path. "Oh pooh, there's no soil or plants here. I can't do my thing like, "rise toward me" or whatever."

Cornelia felt the rumbling for only a moment before she was lifted into the air and onto her butt by a cactus that spouted up directly beneath her feet. Cornelia looked up to see the ten foot tall cactus with a pretty but comically oversized flower blooming of it. A moment later Cornelia looked down to find an earthworm crawling on her hand. With a scream she shook off the worm and ran off screaming failing to notice Will still flying out of control before crashing right into Cornelia.

"Wow," Silver said lacking enthusiasm, "I figured you girls would be a little rough but that was reckless. First off, Cornelia soil and plants are just about everywhere you just need to play more attention and recognize it's there then when you can't see it. Although I got to ask, did you make that cactus yourself or was there actually a cactus seed there to respond to your powers?"

"I don't know."

"Then find out." Silver demanded and turned to Irma and Taranee who followed to check on Cornelia. "You two got the same problems, lack of control and a weak stance. Take it slower, Taranee focus on creating a flame and control its size, growing and shrinking, slow movement then work on shooting it in a straight line and later on guiding its path. Irma similar practice, start with less water maybe using one hand at a time and please brace yourself for any recoil."

"Hey what make you think you can just order us around?" Irma argued.

"You don't have to listen to my _suggestions_ if you've already thought of you own training method then by all means follow through with it. Any thoughts on how you'll improve your control?"

"Practice." Irma turned away and shot another stream of water, throwing her foot back. The water flew toward the river then started flying wildly narrowly missing Hay Lin who flew out from under the bridge.

"Hey careful Irma." Hay Lin called out flying off course and flew down past everyone and into a wall behind them. Irma looked back after seeing Hay Lin pick herself up, she noticed Silver's hand resting on her back right where he caught her before she would have fallen to the ground again. She pull away from him and Silver turned toward Hay Lin.

"Yikes, I was going to ask you to trying working on your other powers but maybe you should keep flying. In fact maybe you can give Will some tips? They say that even teaching is a learning experience. So that the closest thing to help I can offer good luck." Silver found another spot to rest and watch the girls continue with their practice.

"Well I think we've destroyed enough of Heatherfield for one day." Will commented after a couple of hours of practice. In the twilight of the approaching sunset Will used the a Heart to change the girls to normal as they all glowed like solid bodies of light before shrinking back to normal forms and fading back to flesh and blood.

"Where'd Hay Lin go?" Irma asked a moment before Hay Lin fell from the sky and into a pile of garbage.

"Found her!" Cornelia announced pointing to Hay Lin in the trash. The girls then started to walk away leaving Hay Lin to climb out herself and catch up.

"Dang that's cold" Silver commented on Hay Lin being left behind. His face fell as an unusual but somewhat familiar feeling overcame him. The next moment a blue light appeared growing into a large circle catching Hay Lin's attention.

"Uh, guys." Hay Lin called to the girls.

"Come on Hay Lin you can play in the garbage anytime." Irma joked.

"But I really think you guys check this out."

"Check what out?" Cornelia asked as she and the other girls turned around and gasped at the sight of the portal. "Stay back, don't touch it!"

Suddenly out of the portal a teen boy, in a brown long coat, flew out of it crashing next to Hay Lin scaring her back to her friends. The girls all continued to look at the portal as an image of a strange creature with a horrible face, vicious teeth and very muscular chest and arms. Through the portal it came slithering out with a huge snake-like tail for a lower body. The creature hissed at the girls for a moment before turning its attention to the boy it followed through the portal.

"Will the crystal!" Taranee yelled to Will in a panic. Will failed to hear her as she was scared stiff as Taranee tried to shake some sense into her.

"Will, change us back now!" Taranee finally getting through to Will who pulled the crystal back out and released its energy and in a flash of light immediately changed the girls back into guardians. The creature captured the boy and was pulling him back into the portal when the light of the Heart and the girl's transformations caught his attention.

"Fire!" Will commanded.

"Who, me?" Taranee asked nervously feeling she'd been put on the spot.

"Everybody!" Will clarified. The girls surrounding Will gathered their powers and released pink energy into Will's hands. Will in turn released a whip of energy that, unfortunately, lashed around uncontrollably failing to hit the creature she tried to attack.

"Close it, close the portal!" The boy called out from the creature's grasp.

"How?" Will asked.

"The thingy, use the crystal!" Hay Lin suggested.

Still firing the energy whip Will grabbed the Heart and fired a beam at the portal just as the creature retreated into it with the boy captive. The portal immediately closed and vanished leaving the girls alone under the bridge.

"You lost him!" Cornelia accused, "That thing got him!"

The girls stood there in silence staring at where they last saw the boy they failed to save. The girl eventually changed back and left to speak to Hay Lin's grandmother about what just happened.

Silver watched the girls go then walked over to where the portal had been. He looked up to where it closed and floated up to wave his hand over that very spot. Slowly moving his hand he searched for some that didn't seem to be there until he clenched his hand like he was grabbing a handle.

"Ah there it is, guess I'll be coming back to check this out later." Silver then floated back down and followed after the girls.

* * *

><p>"What did he look like?" Hay Lin's grandmother asked after the girls explained what had happened to after their practice.<p>

"I don't know." Will answered, upset by the questioning. "He was just some boy, it all happened so fast."

"Do not blame yourselves." Yan Lin comforted.

"I don't, I blame her. She totally blew it." Cornelia declared pointing at Will.

"Take it easy Corny." Irma defended.

"No, you take it easy Irmy."

"Guys!" Taranee called trying to end their dispute.

"Enough!" Silver joined in with a deep commanding tone. "It wasn't Will's fault, it wasn't anyone's fault."

"What are you talking about," Cornelia argued, "she froze, she let that thing take him. All she did right was close the portal and she didn't even do that until after he was gone."

"What I mean is it either wasn't anyone's fault or it was everyone's fault." Silver countered, "It wasn't just Will, none of you managed to save that guy. I didn't see you rushing to the rescue."

"That's because Will waited so long to transform us."

"That's your excuse? Whether she waited or not you could have used that time to think of a way to save him but you were just as panicked as everyone else which is my point."

"What point?"

"You weren't ready. None of you were ready for this." Silver took a calming breathe. "The fact is it was too soon for any of you to face something like that thing. You all show some progress during your training but frankly you're all lucky it retreated when you did. Because if it turned into a real fight, it would have been a fight you could not win."

"If you know so much why didn't you try saving him?" Cornelia berating Silver, "You're some powerful alien thing or something why didn't you help?"

"Not my job, it's yours."

"So that's it, that's _your_ excuse?"

"Yep." Silver turned to Hay Lin, "So how's that drawing you're working on?"

"Huh, oh done." Hay Lin answered holding out a drawing pad to her grandma. "That creature looked like this."

"Oh dear, Lord Cedric." Yan Lin said recognizing the picture.

"Lord? They got some pretty low standards for knighthood over there. / Lord? They'll let anyone become a knight over there, huh." Irma and Silver spoke simultaneously and looked at each other with annoyance over each other's similar statements.

"Cedric is not always in this form."

"Well that's good news for his wife. / Lucky thing for that guy's wife." Irma and Silver were even more annoyed at each other.

"Would you two stop joking, this is serious." Hay Lin yelled.

"I know that, you think I'm not scared?" Irma replied, "I'm just…"

"Enough, all of you." Yan Lin interrupted, "You must stop this fighting. You only have each other and you have begun an adventure that will require all of your talent and strength just to survive."

The girl sat silently thinking about what happened and what they would have to do. Silver watched them quietly for minute before he started to head out.

"Where are you going?" Will asked.

"Just need to check something out. You all get some rest, I suggest you get yourselves ready for you next training session."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

**Sorry again for the delay in this update. Last couple of months were kinda rough, nothing serious but my arms hurt for about a month or so writing was a little and painful, longer hours after I got back to work and a bout with strep throat couple weeks ago didn't help getting me into a writing mood.**

**Oh, and it didn't help that the first half of this chapter had to be written in tandem with the first half of side-story chapter.**

**So we're back to TV series events with this chapter hope you like the changes and I hope I can post the next update sooner that this one.**

**And of course I ask, please Read & Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the W.I.T.C.H. series. Nor do I own the copyrighted materials mentioned by Silverio.**

**New Bad Girl in Town: Observations of a TDB**

**Chapter 6**

Silver sat on a school bench, that morning, typing away on his laptop with multiple windows filled with code.

"Hey." Will said walking up to Silver.

"Sup." Silver replied not looking up from the screen.

"So, what are you working on?"

"Stuff."

"Same stuff as yesterday?"

"Yep."

"Oh," Will cleared her throat, "so I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" Silver sounded a little confused.

"For not blaming me for what happened yesterday, defending me with what happened to that boy and that monster."

"It wasn't your fault, why would I blame you. Besides Cornelia made one point, I could have done something. Not directly, but had I thought about it, I could have done something to help. Like, I could have distracted that snake thing, Cedric, before he grabbed that guy. You could have forced it into the portal and closed it without losing that guy. I'm the one who _chose_ to stand by and let things play out."

"Still you didn't have to say anything."

"Eh," Silver shrugged, "really it just bothered me how Cornelia tried to shirk her role and push blame on you. More than helping you, it was just fun to just sticking a thorn in her craw."

Will stopped herself from asking what a "craw" was and sat down next to Silver.

"So, where were you this morning?" Will asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You weren't at my place this morning. I thought you were going to check up on me again."

"Didn't seem necessary, beside you're not the only one I'm spying on. Today I checked on Hay Lin and Irma."

"Both of them?"

"Hay Lin's place was kinda boring, it was just everyone getting the Silver Dragon ready to open while Hay Lin got ready for school. I would've gotten something to eat but their family kitchen was a little sparse. All the good stuff was in the restaurant's kitchen where they were prepping for orders."

"Is that why you went to Irma's?

"Yup, nothing I could take without being noticed there so I thought I mooch some food at Irma's."

"So anything interesting there?"

"Well there was more interpersonal interaction between them as they got ready for the day, and the bacon was really good."

"So what about Cornelia and Taranee?"

"Eh, I'll check on them tomorrow."

"Did you get to talk them?

"Nah I didn't talk to either of them but Irma did see me. Bitch tried to rat me out."

"What?"

"I went to the trouble to avoid being seen by anyone else and Irma tries to tell her mom on me. Lucky I stayed out of her sight and I think Irma got in trouble for trying to prank her mom."

"Oh." Will softly acknowledged then fell silent. She tried to think of something else to talk about but only one topic came to mind. Truthfully she wanted to think of anything to end the awkward silence before Silver realized something was on her mind.

"Something bothering you?" Silver asked

"Huh, no why do you ask?" Will said nervously.

"Yeah _that's_ convincing. Seriously is there something else bothering you?"

"Well yeah, I guess." Will started noticing Silver turning his attention to her and closing his laptop. "It's my mom, she was mad about something this morning."

"About "something" you can't be more specific?"

"I don't know, she was passed out drunk last night when I got home. This morning she was yelling about being late for work and that we were going have a talk after she got home today."

"Sucks for you."

"Yeah, it does, thanks for your sympathies." Will sounding depressed at his comment. "I was wondering, do you think you…"

"Hey guys!" Hay Lin called out as she and the girls approached. "What are you two up to?"

"One of us was annoying the other." Silver replied opening his laptop and began saving his working. "Care to guess which?"

"So we got some time before class starts." Irma pointed out, "Want to talk about what we're going to do?"

"Hey Cornelia!" called out a blonde girl with braided pigtail hanging down her shoulder, "Hey guys!"

"Elyon!" Cornelia called back running to meet her in a hug. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you for days."

"You wouldn't believe it. Last week my parents just up and decided to go on a trip to a cabin in the woods."

"What?"

"I know right? They were acting all excited about the trip and started talking about buying it as a holiday getaway. It was so weird no TV, no phone, no toilet, just a radio. We spent like half the time camping out exploring the woods and some caves, and talking about safe places to stay if we were ever away from the cabin after dark were we could store some emergency supplies. It was all just so crazy."

"Some say crazy, some say exceedingly well prepared." Silver offered.

Elyon look past Cornelia and took notice of the silver haired boy on the steps and the red head next to him.

"Who's this?" Elyon asked.

"Oh these are new students, this is Will and that guy is Silver." Cornelia introduced.

"Hello." Will greeted.

"Sup." Silver said putting his laptop into his backpack.

"Nice to meet you I love making new friends." Elyon shook Will's hand then held her hand toward Silver.

"Who made who in the what now?" Silver said in confusion before recognizing what she was implying and took her hand. "Oh right, yeah nice to meet you too. Elyon right?"

"Yeah and Silver right? Cool name."

"Um, thanks it's short for Silverio."

"Even cooler, hope we can talk later. I have to go talk to Principal Knickerbocker about my absence but I want to tell you guy more about my trip later. The cabin wasn't much but it was right by this beautiful lake and I want to show you some of the drawings I made while I was there."

'_So that's number six.'_ Silver thought as he watched her go. _'The question is what her role is in the grand scheme of things? Her powers seem to be stronger than the rest but I can't tell how much stronger she is. Could she be a sixth guardian? Kind of like the green ranger of this group?'_

"Wow she's cute." Silver commented after noticing the girls looking at him.

"Excuse me?" Cornelia asked clearly upset.

"What?"

"Did you say you she was cute?"

"Yeah so, don't you agree?"

"I know she's cute, too cute for you. Elyon is a kind, sweet girl who can do way better than you."

"I know, that pretty obvious."

"So don't even think about trying anything with her. No flirting, no hitting on her, don't ask her out, don't even talk to her."

"Dang I wasn't planning too." Silver said indignantly, "I'm well aware that she is too good for me, geez. I'm not about to waste either of our time pretending like she'd ever consider going out with an ass like me. Besides all I said was "she's cute" not something ridiculous like "you think she'd be into me," because I already know the answer is no."

"Yeah, well good cause she shouldn't have to waste time with you. She's totally out of your league."

"I know we already established that, what's your problem? Seriously I know that girl's too good for me, most girls are, the bar is not exactly set that high. Hell most prisoners and institutionalized girls are too good for me. So can we just drop the issue?"

"Fine just don't forget that and leave her alone." Cornelia then left in a huff and hurried after Elyon.

"Damn that girl's crazy." Silver commented. "Well, so much for your meeting with Corny gone."

"Will just talk during lunch." Will declared getting up and walked off in a huff.

"What's got her so upset?" Irma asked accusingly.

"I don't know. She's thinks she's in trouble with her mom, maybe that?"

Irma looked at him suspiciously then left for class along with the rest of the girls, Silver followed.

* * *

><p>"What are we doing out here?" Will asked seating on a bench with Cornelia, Taranee, Elyon and Silver. "We're gonna miss out on lunch if we don't get to the lunchroom."<p>

"Don't worry about that Will, they're serving mystery meat today so we're ordering out today." Taranee explained.

"Ordering out, we can do that?" Will questioned.

"Despite the ten foot walls that surround us this is actually an open campus, at least during lunch." Silver pointed out as he once again worked on his laptop.

"So what are you working on?" Elyon asked Silver.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff."

"Just some nunya."

"Nunya, what's that?"

"None ya business, this is actually some confidential stuff, so no more questions."

"Hey guys, order up!" Irma called out as she and Hay Lin ran up with brown bags and started passing out sandwiches, sodas and chips.

"You got us sandwiches?" Will asked surprised to receive a sandwich.

"Yeah I didn't get to asked what you wanted so I just ordered you a chicken sandwich. I hope you like it."

"But I don't have the money for this." Will said a little embarrassed.

"You can pay me back later." Irma offered.

"Don't worry about that." Silver said handing Irma ten bucks. "So where's mine?"

"I didn't get _you_ a sandwich." Irma said annoyed taking his money.

"You sure about that?"

"There is one more order here." Hay Lin said checking her bag and pulling out another sandwich that Silver snatched.

"Ah yes, turkey sandwich with extra cucumber and light on the mustard. Like mom always said "best part of sandwiches is that you can eat while you work." Actually she said "study" but same difference." Silver began eating, while typing away with one hand.

"Wait a minute I didn't get anything for you." Irma said in confusion. "Hay Lin, did you order that?"

"You ordered everything including that turkey sandwich."

"I did?"

"I would think so especially since I planted that hypnotic suggestion to buy it for me." Silver declared and stopped typing to make a dramatic mystical wave with a free hand.

"What?" Elyon said in surprise as she and the other girl looked at him. "Really you hypnotized Irma?"

"Pfft no!" Silver scoffed, "She wrote down the orders and I added mine when she wasn't looking. I can't believe she didn't notice."

Irma knew that it was a lie, she didn't write down the orders she just remembered what the girls usually ask for during a sandwich run. It scared her to think that Silver may really have hypnotized her just for a sandwich and wondered what else he could make her do.

"You didn't notice Silver writing in an extra sandwich?" Elyon asked smile trying not to laugh.

"Well in all fairness she was collecting money when I picked her pocket and was in a hurry when I slipped it back in. That reminds me." Silver pulled out a pink wallet with a cartoon frog off it and handed it to Will.

"You stole from Will?" Irma said in anger.

"I would have said "borrowed" why do you think I offer to pay for her meal. I'm just paying her back."

While they talked Will checked her wallet, all it had was her student ID from her old school, a "return to" slip with her name and old address, a picture of Susan and herself when she was younger, and another picture of a cartoon frog that came with the wallet. It had no money, but there hadn't been any since long before she even met Silver. So he hadn't stolen anything from her.

"You know you can get in trouble picking people's pockets." Elyon warned.

"Only if I'm caught or anyone can prove I did it."

"You did just confess to picking our pockets ya know." Irma pointed out.

"Don't make me discredit you." Silver warned looking sternly at Irma. "There are things that can follow you the rest of your life even after they're proven false. Don't doubt me on that."

"Is that a threat?" Irma argued.

"Guys, can we not fight about this?" Taranee stepped in, "Will is there anything missing from your wallet.

"No, it's all here." Will answered hiding the fact that she had no money to steal.

"Yah, sho ets ul good." Silver said eating his sandwich, "Ey, u'eres, *gulp* where's my chips and drink."

"Here you go." Hay Lin passed him the items.

"Thank you."

"Hey did you guy's hear that someone solved Missus Rudolph's bonus question yesterday?" Elyon asked getting their attention except for Will who noticed Silver ignoring the question.

"No way that long one on the board?" Irma asked.

"That's right I already had her class she told us that it had been solved so no more bonus for the year." Taranee confirmed.

"So you guys don't know who solved it?"

"Who cares." Silver responded, "Too late to get the reward, not like knowing the answer will make you smarter. Most we could hope for is the person who solved it agrees to tutor us, though really most of us would probably benefit more from a tutor that's closer to their own level. The guy's probably just an arrogant sonabitch."

"Arrogant huh, sounds like you're trying taking credit for solving it." Irma accused.

"Hey don't look at me. I'll be the first to admit that I'm an idiot."

"You can't be an idiot you're doing all that complicated stuff on your computer." Elyon pointed out.

"Hey, don't let this fool you I'm definitely an idiot. I've done so many gawd damn stupid fucking… You're just gonna have to trust me on this."

"If you want us you trust maybe you can tell us about you, like where are you from?" Elyon asked.

"I travel a lot so couldn't really tell you where I'm from but before I came here I spent some time in Ba Sing Se."

"Oh, where's that!"

"China I'd say, very interesting place. This guy I know was having a party at his tea shop with his nephew and friends."

"Oh you went to a party with friends? What was the occasion?"

"Just the end of a century long conflict."

"Conflict? What like a war?"

"You think we'd celebrate the end of hundred year long war with a freakin' tea party?"

"So what was the conflict?"

"Oh it was… a family matter." Silver spoke carefully, "Iroh's brother Ozai ran the family business which has been conducting criminal acts for generations. He was finally called on it and punished for his crimes. His son Zuko took over after Zuko's sister Azula had a psychological breakdown shortly after succeeding their father Ozai. So now they're working on reparations for their um, company's actions. But I'm sure Zuko gonna set things right with everyone that was wronged by his father. He's got the moral fortitude that, Ozai thought made him unsuitable to be his replacement."

"Wow, that's really something. Can you tell us anything else about your trip to China, like did you see the Great Wall?"

"Yeah I've seen the Great Wall," Silver smiled, "and you literally can't go to Ba Sing Se without see such a great wall."

"Hay Lin have you ever been to China?" Elyon asked.

"No my parents left before I was born and they've never taken me there."

"So Silver, what do you think of Heatherfield compared to the other places you've been?"

"Actually it's weird. I've never been to such a diverse community that _didn't_ have a single Hispanic. Seriously where are the Mexicans at?"

"What?"

"Seriously, there's a lot of white people in this town, a fair number of black people and Asians, I even seen some native americans and India Indians around town, but not one Latino. It's just a weird demographic here."

"I never really thought about it. Is it really that weird?"

"Hey I'm just hoping there isn't a reason for it, like they were run out of town or something. That would suck if that were the case, viva La Raza!"

"No I'm sure it nothing like that. Heatherfield such a nice town." Elyon encouraged.

"Right, so should you really be wasting time interrogating me? Don't you have an ass load of homework you need to catch up on?" Silver asked

"Oh that, I can do that at home." Elyon reasoned, "Besides I was hoping I could borrow some notes to help catch up."

"Good luck with that."

"We'll lend you our notes Elyon." Cornelia offered.

"Still you already have some of your homework," Silver pointed out, "don't tell me you can't at least get started on the easiest assignments. You still have you textbook to work with. They'll get you copies of their notes afterschool. Or do you want to waste your whole weekend with your homework because you didn't make use of your time here."

"I guess you're right, there is some easy stuff I can get out of the way. I'll see you guys later so don't forget to get those notes for me." Elyon got up with the last bite of her sandwich and her bag.

"Now that she's out of the way don't you girls have some important things to discuss?"

"Like what?"

"Like guardian stuff." Silver sighed.

"We already have plans to practice again after school. What else is there to talk about?" Cornelia complained.

"How about, what you'll do once you've got a real handle on your powers? Like how are you going to deal with that snake guy Cedric or Phobos and how are you planning to find open portals so you can seal them up again?"

"He's got a point, how are we going to find the portal" Taranee asked, "And are we really supposed to fight that snake thing with our so-called powers?"

"I'm sorry girls but I'm way to pretty to end up as snake poo." Cornelia joked earning smiles from the most of the girls.

"You don't think that's what happened to that boy with saw yesterday do you?" Will asked with concern. The girls became solemn over that thought.

"I doubt that." Silver said, "If Cedric works for Phobos I doubt he has to hunt down people for food. The fact that he carried him away seemed more like an arrest. He's probably alive and fairly well, as he rots away in jail."

"So we should rescue him!" Hay Lin suggested excitedly. "It'll be our first mission."

"Great," Silver mused, "that still doesn't answer any of my questions."

"Maybe we should talk about it later. Let's talk about something else." Will suggested.

"Really you're just gonna put it off longer."

"Lay off her," Irma defended, "I agree we can talk about after practice. So anything you wanted to talk about Will."

"Well," Will paused for a moment thinking of a topic, "School picture day's tomorrow. Are we supposed to dress up for it?"

The girl's immediately replied with denials of even considering what to wear for the occasion and joked of how silly the idea was.

"Of course Cornelia's been planning her picture photos since kindergarten." Irma joked.

"Wait did you say picture day?" Silver asked in surprise, "Fuck."

"What's wrong, don't know what to wear for picture day?" Cornelia joked.

"No, if anything I'm going to being ditching tomorrow."

"What, you're skipping tomorrow?" Will asked in surprise.

"Of course, I don't even like the fact that I have a record of enrollment at this school. You think I'm actually going to leave photographic evidence that I was ever here?"

"Evidence, are you planning to hide the fact that you're a student here?"

"Yeah, except I forgot about school picture day. Damn it, now I got to keep tabs on whoever's in charge of the school yearbook."

"Why?" Hay Lin asked curious to his change in plan.

"So I can remove myself from it. It's not enough to leave a "photo not available" space in the student picture section. I got to remove every trace of me, my name and picture space, I gotta move everyone that follows me up one space up, adjust any name listings or graphic borders on the last page of student, check that I'm not in the background of any other photos, make sure I'm not listed in any other manner like one of those "Most likely to… something or other" or getting named "The class Jack-Ass" or something. Not to mention if I am selected for any such title I got to replace my name with who ever came second in that category to maintain plausibility. And, of course, any and all changes that I have to make will have to be done at the last minute, after the final draft is completed but before it gets sent for publishing."

"Ugh, it just more work than I remember." Silver groaned.

"Wow I'd almost feel sorry for you, if you weren't such a creep." Irma mocked.

"Thanks, nice of you to as least consider it."

"Hey Irma!" A boy with thick glasses called out earning a groan from Irma.

"_Orale_, who's butting in now?" Silver asked annoyed but smirked noticing the look on Irma's face.

"Greeting Mon Cherie." He said with a gentlemanly bow and a smile to Irma. "You're looking especially beautiful today, I can only imagine what you have planned for picture day tomorrow. Maybe we should talk about it and wear matching outfit like a _couple_."

"Martin what have I told you about bothering me." Irma responded, "I already told you I'd never go out with you why would I want to wear a matching outfit with you."

"Because we're destined to be together my love, just get me half a chance and I'm sure you realize how perfect we are for each other."

"Not gonna happen Martin, now go away."

"Ahh why not Irma he seems like a nice guy." Silver interjected.

"So, you agree that Irma and I are perfect for each other?" Martin asked excitedly for more support.

"Didn't say that, but she certainly could do worse that you, keep at it man."

"Don't worry I will!"

"Would you stay out of this?" Irma scolded, "Don't encourage him. And who could be worse that Martin, you?"

"Yeah, but let's not focus on worse case scenarios, and consider more positive but still lacking options. You could overlook this guy and fall for a handsome violent drunk, or a manipulative drug dealer, a reckless convenient store robber, or just someone who won't tell about his venereal diseases until it's too late."

"I would never…"

"… know until you're in the thick of it, yeah that's how it happens. You think people get into abusive relationships knowing what going to happen. All I'm saying is that as weird as his declarations are, he at least seems to be sincere about his feelings. He's really speaking from the heart and there aren't too many people like that anymore. Far too few people like that in the world."

"Wow you really get me." Martin said, touched by the show of support, "See Irma my love, my feelings for you is so strong anyone can see that my love for you is true."

"Calm down dude, I didn't exactly do you any favors. Irma hates my guts, so siding with you will probably make her more adamant on not falling for you."

"Wha?"

"Yeah, in retrospect I guess I shoulda kept my mouth shut."

"That not true is it?"

"Martin there was never any chance between us so no matter what Silver said!" Irma pointed out.

"That's good news. Means nothing's changed since before you walked up here man." Silver offered. "Don't give up someday you'll win her over."

"That right I won't give up my love." Martin declared, "I shall earn your love. And thank you, Silver was it? I'm glad to know someone believes in me."

"Yeah, sure whatever man, good luck with that." Silver replied dull tone, "To be honest, I don't _really_ care if you do succeed."

"Oh, still I appreciate you recognizing that my feelings are genuine."

"Like I said, people like you are rare nowadays. I nice to meet you _Martin_" Silver pronounced in a Spanish accent (maRR-tEn).

"Um, the names Martin not Marrteen."

"I know but as I was just mentioning to the girls on this town's lack of Hispanic culture. So I'm making you a token latino. Consider yourself an honorary beaner, until an actually Chicano show to fill the position. Congrats _Martin_." Again with a Spanish accent.

"_Martin_,_ Martin._" Martin tested, "That actually sounds kind of cool. Hey you think it would help me get some street cred?"

"Not even a little, but it's good that you like it. Since there's no way you could stop me from calling you that if you didn't."

"I'm gonna see what the guys in the A/V club think." Martin announced and turned to Irma, "Until next time my sweet. Bye everyone."

"Later _ese_." Silver called out.

"That was mean." Will pointed out.

"I know, Irma really could have been a little more tactful." Silver agreed.

"I meant you."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I actually think I was much nicer that I normally would have been to such a cheerful upbeat guy like that. I must be in a good mood today."

"How was that nice?"

"I said nic_-er_. When the bar's set low enough it takes almost no effort to show improvement." Silver retorted, "Speaking of no effort, if you guys aren't going to take you duties seriously right now I'm just gonna go take a nap."

"What, can't wait for class to get some sleep." Will scolded.

"HA!" he laughed, discarding the remains of his lunch into a nearby trashcan. "Yeah I can wait, I just don't want to."

The girls watched Silver climb a nearby tree and balancing himself on a branch before falling asleep. The girls ignored him for the remainder of lunch and enjoyed themselves as they ate and gossiped with one another.

* * *

><p>It was already twilight as the girls walked home together after practicing the use of their powers. Again the girls were simply enjoying each other's company while they ignored Silver trailing behind them. Hay Lin skipped ahead of the others and turned around to face them.<p>

"So when are we going, tonight?" Hay Lin asked.

"Going where?" Will asked.

"You know, to save that boy we saw."

"Slow down Tinkerbell, we can they guy after picture day." Cornelia replied.

"Call me a wimp, but in the school yearbook I'd like to still have a face." Taranee agreed.

"Forget picture day," Irma ordered, "I don't care what I look like. I care about who I am. Now let go kick some Meridian butt! Maybe will meet some cute boys other there like to one that snake thing caught."

"I want to go," Will declared, "but I don't know how much help we're going to be by soaking him and covering him with garbage. Let practice again tomorrow."

"Taranee do you go this way?" Will asked stopping at an alley that lead toward her neighborhood.

"My dad's cooking tonight. I'm going to Irma's place, see you tomorrow Will." She replied and waved goodbye as she continued with the rest of the girls.

"So are you guys really not going to get dressed up for picture day" Hay Lin asked. The girls responded with more jokes of Cornelia hogging all the clothes and makeup for herself.

"Guess it's just us." Will said as she watched the girls walk off without her. She turned around to find that Silver was no longer behind her and looked back to see if he was following the girls. She found no sign of him anywhere.

"Or it's just me." Will sighed and leaned against a parked car. _'Damn and I never got to ask if he could come over to my house. If Mom's still mad at me, it might help to have someone around to make her more self-conscious and control her anger.'_

"How pathetic am I? He probably wouldn't come anyway." Will reasoned. "What could mom want anyway?"

'_Oh no!'_ Will gasped covering her mouth. _'No, please no, she couldn't have found it. Shit, how could I have forgotten about it?'_

Will's mind turn to the moving boxes, one of which contained a small metal box hold all that she could hide from her mother. The very last of her stash that she had managed to hideaway before being shipped off to the rehab center. It was all she could do, as her mom went through their home daily, always finding another hiding place before flushing away more of Will's drugs.

Thinking back, Will remembered how badly see wished she had managed to sneak the box into center with her. She spent the first half of her stay aching for a hit of anything that she had saved. Wishing for one of her joints, a single rock, and any combination of the pills she had for a rainy day. When the withdrawal pains eased she promised herself to quit and tried focus on completing her rehab. After returning home she considered secretly getting rid of her final stash but found it too hard to go through with it. The desire to keep it was too strong, but despite that, she never really had the chance to use her stash. Her mother had her eyes most of the time they were home and in time Will's anger toward her mother's distrust lead to her forgetting she still had.

It wasn't until she was packing her stuff for the move to Heatherfield that Will rediscovered her stash and quickly hid it again among the boxes, wrapped within an old Christmas sweater that she figured her mother would overlook if she came across it. Only now did the idea of her hiding spot within the moving boxes and sweater seem foolish.

'_Why didn't I move it?'_ Will question herself thinking about all the things that had distracted the past few day. The move, school, her new friends, and most distracting were her new duties as a Guardian and Silver's presence. _'Of course she found it. She kept telling to unpack over and over probably got tired of asking and went through the boxes herself. Damn it! She's gonna kill me when I get home!'_

Not knowing what else to do, Will stood up with a sigh and began walking down the alley. Lost in her thoughts she failed to notice the men and strange creatures emerge from behind the dumpster and parked cars in the alley. It wasn't until a large blue hand clamped over her mouth that she noticed she was surround. Will struggled to break free until someone new arrived from further down the street.

"Restrain her." Cedric order, as he towered above a wide-eyed Will. "I don't want a single sound from her until we've returned to the castle."

The guards proceeded to tie Will's hands, gag her and began to force her down the alley to the portal that brought them to Heatherfield.

Silver stepped out of the shadows, looking down the alley they had dragged Will down. He moved to follow when something caught his attention. Will's backpack had fallen to the ground, ignored and forgotten. Kneeling down, Silver noticed a pink glow piercing through the material. Reaching down for the bag and odd feeling washed over him.

'_It's can't be safe here, can it?'_ Silver thought, _'Anyone can find it. I can't just leave the Heart here.'_

With a sigh he stood up and began following Will and her captors. The bag remained behind on the street waiting to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:

**Once again I apologize for the long delay in this update. I have not given up on this story, it's just the difficulty of writing down the ideas.**

**It's even more difficult with so many distractions like, Tomb Raider, Dead Island GOTY, Borderlands 2, ect., along with YouTube videos like the gameplay vids of DanBull and Tobuscus, plus online shows like Kaijudo Rise of the Duel Masters, and Tenchi Muyo War on Gemeniar, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and others.**

**With that out the way I'd like to give thanks Heliosion. I've always intended to make Will's withdrawal a story point but I had no idea when or how. Your request, Heliosion, sparked ideas for several scenes. The first of which you just read before Will's capture.**

**Thanks to all of you for reading and I hope read your reviews in return. I welcome criticism and ideas/request.**


End file.
